Yuki and Is
by kinu-uni
Summary: Kakashi has taken his students with him to a snow clad country for reasons unknown. (I suck at summaries) NaruSasu! This means Yaoi! Rating might go up. Enjoy
1. See Right Through to You

Uni: Okay this is my first Naruto fics. I hope you like. Matt.?  
  
Matt: Whatever -.- She doesn't own the song (anyone have the text for the song please could you give it to her, she gets all annoying when there is words she cant figure out) or Naruto, or anything in it. It belongs to. Whoever.  
  
Uni: Kishimoto Masashi.  
  
Matt: whatever. She does however own the evil guys in the fics. Okay?  
  
Uni: Okay. Thanks Matt ^_^ Also this is a SasuNaru, so if that is not your thing I dare you to review me telling me it sucks because it is Yaoi. If you do decide to do that then leave an E-mail.  
  
Uni: And thanks to my Beta Bob whom I love for liking this one ^_^.  
  
Guess that was it. On with the fics.  
  
Yuki and Is  
  
Chapter 1. 'See Right Through to You'  
  
-----------------------------  
  
I see right through to you.  
  
It's not like I don't feel your mood.  
  
What you have for me is different then the rest that moves.  
  
I'll be positive I know that I could be there too.  
  
Cause you have it all, have it all.  
  
I see right through to you.  
  
See your every move.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
'Boring, boring, boring' was currently the only word going through Naruto's mind. Kakashi-sensai had taken them away from the Hidden Leaf Village on a 'vacation' to a foreign country. 'Vacation!?' Naruto didn't know whom Kakashi-sensai was trying to kid. He had to admit to himself, though he of course would never do so out loud that he might not have been the sharpest knife in the kitchen, but even he wasn't stupid enough to believe that the reason they had been dragged all the way up there was so they could have some relaxing time off. First off, the place was COLD!! And it was covered in deep snow. Secondly, for someone who had lived in a mountain village his entire life to take a vacation in yet another mountain village just didn't make any sense.  
  
Sighing for at least the third time in five minutes, Naruto quickened his pace slightly. While his companions weren't exactly the most talkative people in the world and spent most of their time ignoring him anyway, walking alongside them beat walking behind them and contemplating the mystery that was their 'vacation'. He'd already spent the last five hours doing THAT, and now he was running out of imaginative reasons for it.  
  
So hurrying along a little he soon caught up to Sasuke who was walking beside Sakura a few meters up ahead. Okay, so maybe it was Sakura walking beside Sasuke but Naruto chose to ignore the part of his mind that was telling him this. Instead he decided to concentrate on the current task at hand - annoying Sasuke. He had recently discovered that annoying Sasuke could be quite fun, but not because annoying Sasuke was hard. No, it was fun because getting the taller boy to show the degree of his irritation was a challenge, since that would basically be the same as getting Sasuke to lose his composure.  
  
"Yo Sasuke!" He chirped cheerfully, making sure to invade the other boy's personal space as much as was humanly possible while he was at it. Sasuke, who had partially let his guard down, tried not to wince at the sudden loud noise right beside his ear.  
  
"What, Naruto?" he snapped slightly, sending the blond a half-hearted glare, not really caring enough to put any kind of effort into it.  
  
Naruto scrawled at that "Nothing." He growled back "What would I want to talk to you for anyway?" Who had spit in his tea?. 'Oh well' Naruto thought, shrugging inwardly, at least it would hardly matter anyway if he made Sasuke even more pissed then, right? So with a plan and a purpose, maybe not the best purpose in the world, but who cared, Naruto slowly started trailing behind Sasuke and Sakura again, and as soon as he was out of immediate viewing and hearing range he muttered "Sexy no Jutsu." And where Naruto had been, a beautiful blond girl now stood, innocently blinking her big baby blue eyes, until those eyes fell on Sasuke, and her entire facial expression changed into a fox-like and rather out-of- character grin. She quickly wiped it off though, as she gracefully moved up to two of the three people walking in front of her.  
  
As she was standing there behind Sasuke, the girl had to make an effort of wiping off the large grin that had somehow managed to make it's way onto her otherwise innocent looking face again, before she slowly traced a finger down the thin fabric covering Sasuke's back and leaned over so she could teasingly blow into his ear. Sasuke's reaction to this, however, wasn't quite the one Naruto had expected. The black haired boy went completely rigid, before he slowly turned to face onna no Naruto, and his eyes became, if possible, even more cold. "Get. Off. Naruto," He demanded in a frighteningly calm voice, though his eyes were letting Naruto know that calm was a far cry from what he was.  
  
Slightly startled, Naruto backed off, slipped, and fell down into the deep snow, this resulting in him reverting back into his original form. This didn't seem to phase him though, and he just kept sitting there, looking after Sasuke's retreating back, surprise written all over his face.  
  
"You know you practically begged for that one," Sakura said on Sasuke's behalf, making her presence known from right beside him. Blinking, Naruto averted his gaze from Sasuke to look up at her, then looked back at Sasuke, and then back up at Sakura again. "I am tellin' ya, the guy is colder then the snow I am sitting in!" he stated, sounding absent "He is asexual!" Sighing, Sakura stretched out her hand towards Naruto so she could help him to his feet. "For once I actually think you are right," she muttered, unable to hold the hurt and regret out of her voice. "Gods know I, and almost every other girl at home for that matter, has tried and failed in going after him. Even some of the guys have tried and he is just completely nonchalant." Looking at Sakura with wide eyes, but not really knowing how to respond to that, Naruto just shrugged, secretly feeling happy that Sakura finally seemed to be giving up hope of ever being with Sasuke.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
I know you now.  
  
I reed your mind.  
  
You've shown somehow what I could find.  
  
On the inside there you will see.  
  
Were all on like you and me.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
In a place not too far away, someone else seemed to be of an entirely different opinion. "Aww, isn't that cute?" a voice said from somewhere in a dark room, only lit up by the slight glow emitting from a small crystal ball hanging down from a staff curved over at the top. The voice belonged to a young woman whose face was the only visible part of her, since the glow from the ball wasn't strong enough to light up anything but that. The girl's eyes were glistening gleefully as she looked at the four people wading through the masses of snow.  
  
"What could possibly be cute?" A guy's voice sounded from behind her, his body and face hidden in the darkness surrounding the ball. "Personally I think it is kind of sad." he continued, and moved to stand on the woman's right side.  
  
"Sad?" she said, turning her head slightly to look over her left shoulder even though it wasn't possible for her to see the person standing there, and after a while she sighed and turned her head back around to look at the ball, which still showed four people walking through meter high snow, three of them seemingly at the brink of exhaustion. "You don't understand," she mumbled "He isn't quite as asexual as they think he is."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean there is someone. That person might very well be the only one, male or female, though so in some way I guess they might be right." she trailed off again, her voice sounding like she was off in her own little world.  
  
"You are not making any sense, not that that is anything new." the male voice behind her said in annoyance, his voice growing less audible as he moved away from her, and suddenly the light flickered on, revealing a round red room, heavy red drapes and carpets hanging down to cover the walls and pearls on strings hanging down from the ceiling.  
  
Looking slightly annoyed and squinting at the sudden brightness, the young woman spun around to glare at the only other person in the room, who was standing up against the wall, finger still resting on the switch. He was tall and slim, with white shoulder length hair and dark blue, almost black eyes, that were currently resting on his female companion.  
  
"It really isn't that hard to understand," she hissed at him  
  
"Oh really?" The young man pulled his hand away from the switch crossing his arms across his chest "Then do enlighten me."  
  
"It's simple." she said, a frighteningly childish glee coming over her voice. "There is one person that he likes, he is just not ready to face it yet."  
  
"Oh virkelig?" [1] the boy said, looking slightly more intrigued; though he still sounded sceptical.  
  
"Ja virkelig!" [2] the girl mimicked.  
  
"The girl?"  
  
The young woman sighed at the guy's stupidity "Nej, the goggle-boy." [3]  
  
"Goggle-boy?" The silver-haired youth questioned, he didn't remember seeing anyone wearing goggles.  
  
"It's an expression." The woman stated, like it was the most obvious thing in the world "Work with me here!"  
  
Raising an eyebrow, but otherwise ignoring it, the man continued "So it's the blond?"  
  
"JA! And he wants him too." She answered, looking like she could burst with excitement.  
  
"He does, does he?" The man mussed, looking lost in thought for a moment  
  
"Yes he does! Would you stop questioning me!? Anyway the important thing is that none of them is ready to realize this yet."  
  
The boy just looked at her "And.? How is all that going to help anyone?"  
  
Looking annoyed at her partner's ignorance again, the female glared a little before answering "AND., I will help them along a little early. AND, after that, the blond has a secret that will give me a final blow to deliver, so all in all this means I get two brand new toys that could prove to be valuable against 'him'!" The young woman finished, pushing some long strands of blond hair with purple stripes behind her ears as she let out a heart stopping cruel laughter, which ended in a somewhat high-pitched shriek as her voice once more filled with childish glee and excitement.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
[1] : Oh really  
  
[2] : Yes Really  
  
[3] : No  
  
Soo. What did you think?? Should I keep writing Naruto or just forget about the whole thing?? Please tell me!! Because otherwise I won't bother to continue *shrugs*, then I can be satisfied with just writing it down but never posting.  
  
Trust me there is a reason for the strange language too ;) A cookie to whoever can guess what it is (Erin you don't count) 


	2. New places New faces?

Uni: Wow O.o People actually liked this story. I haven't gotten this many reviews since before Xing 'ate' my last account! YAY Thank you so much :D You actually inspired me to write this chapter quicker (It was done two weeks ago -.- but my mail wouldn't let me get a hold of my beta.) Anyways, Matt hun'??  
  
Matt: Yeah.  
  
Uni: Oh nice, you are here.  
  
Matt: where else would I be, you don't let me go anywhere -.- Besides I wouldn't sneak out since it's -10 degrees and 20 inches snow outside... Hmm, so I guess I might as well; Uni does not own anything AT ALL.. Hmm I have gotten too used to saying that, it's not quite true she does own the evil people and the villagers.  
  
Uni: Yay me... -.-. Thanks ^^ You are being nice today are you feeling well?  
  
Matt: -.- YES!. Goody-two-shoes Kouichi made me because you actually finished the second chapter.  
  
Uni:. Oh. Anyway thanks to my beta frog Bob, Love you!. And thanks to Gen for reviewing this story and 'Remaining Innocent'. Next chapter is almost done ^^ And now on with the story!  
  
Yuki and Is  
  
New places New Faces  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Please reach you, Northern lights...  
  
Two souls torn apart,  
  
Feelings with nowhere to go strangle my heart.  
  
Why did we meet in this day?  
  
The way to ask this question  
  
Vanishes into clear shadow.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Finally!! They had arrived. After two days of constantly moving, they were at the village. Naruto threw himself down on the hill overlooking the large village that was to be their temporary home. From this distance the city looked like any other mountain village, not that Naruto had been to that many but the trades seemed to be the same. Huts and houses placed randomly amongst each other here and there, some places making it impossible for two people to walk side by side between the houses. This indicated that the same architect had not designed the entire city, a theory further supported by the fact that it looked like some of the houses were newly built, while others only stood because they didn't know which side to fall to.  
  
The only thing that seemed different was the style the houses were built in. They were much more solidly built than the houses in the Leaf Village. These were built to withstand snowstorms and hard frost all year round. Naruto shuddered inwardly at the thought of living in a country that was cold all year round and he thanked the gods they were not going to be camping out anywhere. Unless Kakashi. No he didn't even want to think about that!  
  
"So this is it," Sasuke mused, interrupting Naruto's trail of thoughts. It wasn't a question.  
  
"Yep..." Kakashi replied anyway, never taking his eyes off of the village, as he moved on up over the top of the hill and practically slid down the side of it like he was snowboarding without the board and looking like this was something he did everyday. Naruto watched as Sasuke followed, gracefully sliding down from the top. Piece of cake. not! Naruto found out when he tried copying them a moment later, and ended up tumbling down and colliding with Sasuke who had been too busy looking at the town from the new angle to notice Naruto in time to move out of the way.  
  
"Are you okay Sasuke-kun?" Naruto looked up to see Sakura sliding down, though a tad bit insecure compared to Kakashi and Sasuke, she wasn't falling. She was using Sasuke's fresh tracks to make it easier to go through the high snow. Cool! Naruto thought, then sulked. Why hadn't he thought of that?  
  
Slowly standing up and untangling themselves from each other, the two boys brushed the snow off of their now slightly wet clothes. Sasuke glared at Naruto the whole time, but for once he didn't say anything. Naruto didn't know which was worse actually, Sasuke yelling, or Sasuke glaring. It least when Sasuke yelled he could get angry and yell back. So moods warring between amusement, annoyance, shock, and slight embarrassment, the foursome headed towards the village's large gates.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Yuragu koto nai  
  
Tsuyosa nado naku  
  
Susunda saki ni  
  
Motomeru kotae ga aru  
  
------------------------------------- [1]  
  
It was obvious when they made it to the city that it inhabitants weren't accustomed to visitors. As soon as they had passed through what was seemingly the only entrance in the great wall surrounding the village, time seemed to freeze for the villagers. Everyone in the immediate area stopped everything they were doing and turned as one to look at the four newcomers.  
  
Naruto who wasn't used to getting this much attention from such a large amount of people, unless he had done something wrong, flinched slightly before he angrily shrugged it off and followed his three companions, who all seemed unaffected by the whole thing, and had already moved a good couple of meters ahead of him through the large crowd that had gathered to look at them.  
  
After walking for what Naruto felt to be an eternity, he heard something that sounded familiar just up ahead of him. Looking down from the sky that to Naruto had felt was incredibly fascinating ever since they had arrived at the village, he found the source of the sound to be Sakura, growling to herself. Frowning a little at that, Naruto moved his gaze a little further ahead until his eyes fell on what was sure to be the cause of Sakura's sudden bad mode. Sasuke who was walking a little further up ahead seemed to be the current attention of the entire city's female teenage population.  
  
Naruto found himself growling as well. It was unbelievable!! Was nothing sacred?? No matter where they went, girls would practically throw themselves at Sasuke. Why couldn't they just. leave him alone?? Vaguely it registered in Naruto's mind that that wasn't quite how he had intended to. think it -.- But since he was the only one listening to his thoughts, he didn't bother correcting himself, and just chose to ignore it, still furious about the girls.  
  
Naruto let go of a mouth full of air that he hadn't realized he had been holding in, when they finally walked into a large temple, thereby getting away from the annoyingly large crowd that, luckily, stayed outside. He soon forgot all about the village people though, (bad pun not intended) and let his mouth hang open and his otherwise constantly squinting eyes widened as he looked around.  
  
The place was magnificent!  
  
Nine large marble columns that seemed to be the only things holding up a ceiling so high that Naruto couldn't believe anyone could ever clean it were placed in a circle around the centre of the room. The floor was made of black stone and pictures of people doing all sorts of things were carved into the flint. Around them, on the walls, were murals of what Naruto assumed were gods. One of them, a beautiful woman, seemed to be talking to a large crowd of men, with weapons and helmets; all of them looked to be harbouring a deep respect for her. Another of the pictures showed a man riding a carriage, pulled by two oversized goats, over a rainbow, while swinging a large hammer that sizzled with lightning.  
  
Naruto finally ripped himself away from the weird but fascinating pictures, when he suddenly got a strange feeling, like someone was looking at him. Turning around his suspicion was confirmed when he saw that the only other person that was left in the room aside from him was Sasuke, who was looking at him strangely.  
  
"What??" he asked, reddening slightly as it dawned on him that he had obviously missed something.  
  
"Baka," was all the response he got, before Sasuke turned on his heel and headed in the direction of a small wooden door they were apparently supposed to go through.  
  
Grumbling to himself, Naruto quickly made his way towards the door that Sasuke had just disappeared through.  
  
Naruto closed the door behind him and turned around to discover that he was now standing in a small rectangular room with no windows. Looking to his right Naruto was happy to discover that his teammates and sensei were standing there, looking at him. Relaxing slightly at that Naruto looked around the half-lit room.  
  
The first thing he discovered was that in the middle was a man, looking to be in his thirties but he had an aura about him that somehow made it clear that he was far older then all of them put together (think Sai). The man stood inside a small circle made out of nine large candles that seemed to be the room's only source of light. Naruto shuddered a little. Something about the place was giving him the creeps, and all of a sudden he couldn't wait to get out of there.  
  
Trying to shake the feeling off, Naruto went over and joined his friends, and Kakashi took a step towards the man in the circle. The man sent Kakashi a radiant smile that somehow seemed out of place on his somewhat stoic face. The smile appeared to be genuine enough though, but Kakashi didn't return it.  
  
The smile faltering a bit, the man stepped closer to the edge of the circle, towards Kakashi. "Du kom." the man stated, in a surprised sounding voice, and Naruto was happy to see that at least Sasuke and Sakura didn't seem to understand anything more then he did.  
  
"I owe you a favor." Kakashi answered the man in Japanese. "And would you please speak in a language my students can understand when they are present!" he continued harshly nearly making Naruto flinch at the ice in his voice. The room suddenly seemed colder then the weather outside.  
  
The other man averted his gaze to his feet, and he suddenly looked like a little child who had just been scolded for stealing a lollypop. "You are still mad." the man stated quietly in perfect Japanese, making Naruto wonder why the man had started out in a different tongue.  
  
Kakashi didn't answer. An eternity seemed to pass where no one said anything, and right before the silence was becoming unbearable, the man in the circle sighed in what looked like defeat, and he looked back up, this time in the direction of Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura. "Welcome to 'Is village'." he said, the smile back on his face, though slightly less radiant then the last one. "I hope you will enjoy your stay."  
  
"I am sure we will," Sakura said, though a little nervous, returning the man's smile. Nodding, the man returned his gaze to Kakashi, and he stopped smiling. "A house has been prepared for you," he said, voice monotone. " It is the same as the last time. An extension to it has been built with two extra rooms, so it won't be too crowded" The man paused again. ".I assume you know the way?"  
  
Kakashi just nodded "Thank you," he said, before he turned on his heal and nearly stormed out of the building muttering "Follow me" as he passed his students. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura didn't need to be told twice, as they hurried after their teacher.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Love, sin, dream and darkness.  
  
Wear all of them now. And  
  
At the moment when  
  
Your power and my heart overlap,  
  
Something will be born...  
  
Do you believe in destiny?  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
[1] No need to waver. Though without any strength, You can find answers that you're looking for, After you've moved on.  
  
[2] You came (informal)  
  
To people thinking 'oh no she is going to pair Kakashi off with some Mary Sue character she invented herself, then don't fret, that would NEVER happen!!  
  
About the language, I have decided to not tell you before it is absolutely necessary. Unless someone actually guesses it of cause (no one has yet)... It would ruin all my fun ;) 


	3. Northern Lights

Warnings for extreme babbling by the author in this chapter!!!! O.o  
  
Matt: Wow would you look at that, new chapter, far out! -.-  
  
Uni: Hey everyone Matt is back!! *glomps him*  
  
Matt: Yes thank you. *wriggles out of Uni's grasp* Anyways I am forcing Kouji into reading the disclaimers today!!^^  
  
Uni: Kouichi isn't going to like you forcing his brother into anything.  
  
Matt: He'll live (Uni: yes but you wont.) *ignoring Uni* Kouji??  
  
Kouji: *glares at Matt* Look at previous chapters for disclaimers!!  
  
Matt: -.- (Uni: *sniggers*)  
  
Uni: I have done it and I am deeply sorry. I have gone and made fluff *watches as people goes to hit the beck button* HEY WAIT!!! I promise you this will be one of the only chapters with fluff, don't worry I am going to make a LOT of angst in the next chapter and within the next. three I hope, I am going to turn everything upside down *grins maniacally* I have no idea if Japanese people eats with forks more often then we do with sticks, but since Naruto has never lived off of anything other then ramen then I am guessing he cant eat with one. Besides I needed some funnies.  
  
Also, thanks a million to Moon Klutz and Bronze Eagle for offering to be my Beta, you have no idea how much I appreciate it. And thanks to my new beta Cheryl-chan for offering and doing the job^^  
  
And now on with the chapter!!  
  
Yuki and Is  
  
Northern Lights  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
I wake up in the morning  
  
Put on my face  
  
The one that's gonna get me  
  
Through another day  
  
Doesn't really matter  
  
How I feel inside  
  
'Cause life is like a game sometimes  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Naruto was sitting on top of the roof of their 'new home' contemplating the previous few hours. He had long since stopped thinking about the iciness between Kakashi-sensei and the strange man in the circle. He had come to the wise conclusion that he would probably never guess what it was anyway, and thinking about it would only end up giving him a headache. On top of that, being as beat as he felt, that was something he could live without.  
  
Naruto closed his eyes for a moment. Everyone in the village with the exception of the guards at the gate seemed to be sleeping. He and the rest of the little house had gone to bed what felt like hours ago to Naruto, but in truth, it was probably only one. The blond boy had lay down in his new bed and tried to fall asleep at first, but it soon became apparent that that was just not going to happen any time soon. In the end Naruto had risen from his covers again and climbed on to the roof. That was what he usually did at home whenever he had trouble sleeping.  
  
Naruto soon realised that sitting on the roof of a building in Is village was a lot harder then sitting on his own in the Leaf village. He found two reasons for this: One, he hadn't thought about how cold it was outside and hadn't bothered to change out of his pyjamas and bunny slippers for the occasion. He paid the price for his stupidity in the form of an almost instantly running nose. This he could do something about though, and he instantly shot inside and got into some more sensible clothes. The second thing he was still fiddling with; the ice on the roof! At home the ice was never thicker than he was able to scrape off. Here however, he was practically sitting on a ten-centimetre-thick layer of ice. This made it absolutely impossible for him to sit still and not fall of the roof. Naruto was however slowly beginning to find a way of dealing with this too. Using the heels on his boots, he had hacked two small indents in the thick ice and was now resting his heels in them, thus preventing him from sliding anywhere.  
  
Feeling slightly proud of himself for coming up with that, he leaned back on his elbows and began to study the sky. It was just like the one at home, only the cold weather was making the millions of stars seem clearer and brighter than they had ever appeared to Naruto before. Then suddenly something happened that made Naruto's eyes go wide. Colours! All the colours of the rainbow slowly began to play across the sky! Rather like misty waves splashing out on the sky lake, had it been a shore, of course.  
  
Completely mesmerised by the beautiful light show Naruto leaned forward, unconsciously resting his upper body against his legs. It was so beautiful! He had never seen anything like it. Naruto was so preoccupied with looking at the northern lights that he momentarily forgot that he was still sitting on a roof, and that the only thing keeping from falling down from that roof was two little carvings he had made with his boot heels! To his shock, the carvings suddenly gave way under his weight.  
  
Naruto yelped loudly when he felt his legs slipping from under him, sending him on a rough slide down the length of the roof. Unconsciously, he reached in under his jacket for a weapon of some kind that he could hack into the ice when he made it to the edge. He swore at himself when his hand found nothing, and he realised that he had left them in his room. Naruto squinted his eyes and prepared himself for a hard hit. This was gonna hurt.  
  
The next thing he knew, something, or someone, grabbed a hold of his collar from behind thus keeping him from sliding out over the edge. Frowning, Naruto widened his eyes as he cringed his neck to look at whatever it was that was keeping him from falling.  
  
Blue eyes fell on black bushy hair, and bored looking eyes, and grew even wider. Sasuke! At first Naruto could do nothing but stare at him stunned, but he immediately frowned instead.  
  
"Let me go!" Sasuke just quirked a fine eyebrow at him, looked down at the roof and then back up. Naruto followed his gaze down to the roof and down the side to the edge. Then he turned back to look at Sasuke whose amused expression was clearly asking "Really?'.  
  
Squinting his eyes, the blond just grinned sheepishly. Sasuke sighed, "Use your Chakra like when you climb trees. And after, keep in mind that it is ice you are standing on and not bark. It's slippery."  
  
Naruto couldn't suppress a glare at Sasuke for coming up with that, and correcting him. As Sasuke slowly put him down, Naruto slowly concentrated on his Chakra as he stood still on the icy roof. He smiled when he stayed put rather than plunging towards his death again. It worked!  
  
A little shakily Naruto sat down again, leaned his upper body against his bent legs, and once more looked up at the sky. The lights had dimmed down a bit, but it was still beautiful. He managed to forget that Sasuke was still currently standing behind him.  
  
"I hear that when it is mid winter up here, the northern lights can last for the entire night."  
  
It took Naruto a while to register that Sasuke had said something. Completely caught off guard that Sasuke had actually started talking to him first and not vice versa, Naruto tore his gaze from the sky and whipped his head around to stare at Sasuke, baffled.  
  
Sasuke's cheeks coloured a bit and he glared. "Stop looking at me like that, you idiot."  
  
Now there was the Sasuke Naruto knew and could deal with. "I am not an idiot!" he huffed, glaring back. This set off a small glaring contest, ending when Sasuke's eyes softened a bit and he smirked instead. He lifted his head to look up at the sky again.  
  
This only confused Naruto more "What?" he asked, crooking his head and squinted at the other boy as though studying him would magically give him the answer he was looking for.  
  
"Nothing, idiot," Sasuke replied in an absentminded voice, not taking his eyes off of the sky. Feeling slightly annoyed, Naruto sat there and continued to stare at the ebony haired boy, hoping to the gods that Sasuke would see the message that he was, in fact, not welcome. This however didn't seem to work, as Sasuke remained completely unfazed. Well, on the outside at least. So in the end, Naruto turned his head away and sighed in slight exasperation.  
  
They sat like that in peace for quite a while. But in the end the silence seemed to be getting to the energetic of the two and he decided to ask Sasuke's opinion on the issue that had been bugging him ever since they had been to that temple (even if he had decided not to think about it).  
  
"What do you think was up with Kakashi and that weird dude in the temple?"  
  
"How should I know?" came the reply, this making Naruto glare at the other boy in a futile attempt to bore holes right through him. Sasuke glared back, but then, just like the last time only minutes before, his eyes softened and he opened his mouth to continue. "But whatever it was that happened, it left Kakashi feeling betrayed somehow." Sasuke trailed off as he, thoughtfully, looked out over the village seemingly at nothing in particular.  
  
Naruto was feeling thoughtful himself. It wasn't because of the Kakashi thing though; he had barely paid attention to what Sasuke had been saying. No, Naruto's attention had halted at the softening of Sasuke's eyes when it happened for the second time. It had made him feel somewhat uneasy. The softness had been almost untraceable and Naruto was positive that the only reason he had even noticed in the first place was because he had known and been close to Sasuke for quite some time now, and had gradually learned how to interpreted the almost nonexistent emotions in the boy's stone face correctly. But even though it had passed almost unnoticed it had still been there, and now Naruto was wondering what that could mean. He had only seen that emotion on Sasuke's face a few times before, and that had either been mixed with terror when either Sakura or Naruto himself was in danger, or the time on the bridge when he had taken the needles instead of Naruto. And the last time he had seen it, was mixed with anger and hatred when he had faced his brother for the last time.  
  
All of these times had been in extreme situations, and Naruto was positive that there was absolutely nothing dangerous about to attack, and that Sasuke wasn't dying or anything. And so once again within a time span of only a few hours, Naruto was drawing a blank.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
But then you came around me  
  
The walls just disappeared  
  
Nothing to surround me  
  
And keep me from my fears  
  
I'm unprotected  
  
See how I've opened up  
  
Oh, you've made me trust  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
It had been a while since any of them had said anything to the other, and now the silence between the two boys on the roof was somehow starting to become uncomfortable again. With that, yet another unsaid, unconscious, and this time overly absurd competition started. None of them was willing to be the first one to say something. It didn't matter that it wasn't an argument that had started the long period of silence, and that it wasn't an apology they were looking for, it was simply who could stand the uncomfortable silence the longest.  
  
In the end it was either a tie or Naruto's loss depending on the viewpoint, because a loud rumble broke the nearly silence.  
  
"You hungry?" Sasuke asked as he turned his head to look at the blond in amazement that such a loud noise could come from such a small body. Then again, this was Naruto, and being loud and noisy was what he did best. Sasuke really shouldn't be surprised that he could be so, even without opening his mouth.  
  
"Yeah, we didn't really get any supper," Naruto answered him, holding his hands on his belly in a near protective manner. Sasuke opened his mouth looking like he was going to say something, but was interrupted by his own growling stomach. Though much more subdued then Naruto's had been, Sasuke still sweatdropped and looked rather annoyed.  
  
"Wanna go get something to eat?" Sasuke sighed, looking questioningly over at Naruto.  
  
Naruto squinted. "Is this some kind of sick way of asking me out on a date?" This turned out to be a not particularly smart thing to say (Which really he should have known.) because it instantly earned him a whack on the head courtesy of Sasuke's knuckles.  
  
"You total moron! Well fine. If you wanna stay up here and keep freezing your arse off while you starve, that's your business." The Uchiha boy shrugged as he rose up from his seat and made three graceful jumps down the length of the slippery roof. When he got to the edge, he didn't hesitate to jump out over.  
  
"Hey that hurt!" Naruto yelled after him, still rubbing the sore spot on his head where Sasuke had hit him. He really was getting kind of cold, despite the fact that he had changed into something warmer then his pyjamas. Kakashi had mentioned something about dressing warmly for the 'vacation' but Naruto had jumped up and fallen down on that just the same. Now however, he wished that he had listened. He couldn't sleep either, that much he knew. Naruto's stomach grumbled impatiently once again, reminding Naruto of his hunger.  
  
"Fine!" Naruto muttered to his annoying stomach and got up to follow Sasuke's example in jumping down from the roof. Soon he was sitting in a crouching position in the streets of Is Village.  
  
"Took you long enough." Naruto's head snapped up, eyes narrowing in the direction that the familiar voice had come from. And there, a little further down the street stood Sasuke, arms crossed and face blank, leaning up against the far wall of another house. Gods he hated him!!  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Because I've never felt like this before  
  
I'm naked  
  
Around you  
  
Does it show?  
  
You see right through me  
  
And I can't hide  
  
I'm naked  
  
Around you  
  
And it feels so right  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
After wandering down who knows how many streets and alleys that all turned out to end blind, they had finally found food! It was about time too! If they had had to wait any longer, Naruto was sure he would have either thrown up or simply had his hunger pass. And according to Naruto both things were equally bad.  
  
Now they had two problems. Because none of them could read the menu, and the man behind the counter didn't speak a word of Japanese and was almost equally as lousy at English, they had just ordered. something. The first problem came when Naruto and Sasuke were handed a knife and a fork each. Sasuke didn't seem to be having any large issues with this, but Naruto had practically lived off of ramen for his entire life, and you did not eat ramen with a fork. To put it frankly, he was going to have to learn to make use of these strange instruments. If he didn't, he would be in deep shit if he wanted anything to eat anytime soon.  
  
The next issue- no, make that the next two issues. The first of the aforementioned two issues came when the food came. What on earth was that?! Naruto nearly gagged when a plate with two oversized meatballs, some potatoes, and some half circle shaped see-through. stuff arrived. And the whole thing was covered in brown sauce too O.o  
  
Naruto quickly recovered though. He was really too hungry to care at the moment. Besides, it did smell kind of nice...  
  
Now to issue number two. HOW to eat it. First he tried holding on to the fork and knife like you would hold a pair of chopsticks. That didn't work out. Next he tried holding the fork like you would hold on to a pencil. That didn't quite work out either. About ten minutes later Naruto had only managed to eat one, of the weird half circle fruit/vegetables and at this point he really didn't feel like giving a damn about how you ate the shit right. He stuck the fork into the nearest oversized meatball and started biting from it. When he made it half way through though, the other half fell off.  
  
"ARGHH!!"  
  
If the other few people in the restaurant hadn't already been looking at the two strange boys of which one of them couldn't even hold a fork fight, they were now. After a few moments of dead silence, the curious Is Villagers turned back to there own business. A light snigger could still be heard here and there, but it soon died down too.  
  
"Yeah well try giving them a pair of chopsticks," Naruto mumbled sourly, giving the fork he had thrown down on the table a good glare.  
  
"Baka," Sasuke grunted from the other side of the table, and Naruto could have sworn the grunt was to hide an otherwise totally un-Sasuke-like snigger. Naruto directed his glare to Sasuke. It wasn't his fault that he had never had parents to make him foreign food where you had to use a knife and fork. Granted Sasuke's parents had died when he was very young, but he had been old enough to remember things about them, and probably also different things they had taught him. Like how to use these blasted instruments.  
  
Curiously Naruto watched how Sasuke held the little buggers and used them to eat with as if it was all he had ever used. His eyes grew wide when Sasuke was done and rose from his seat. Where was he going? Naruto was just about to ask when Sasuke turned and sat down in the empty seat beside him with a sigh.  
  
"Fine, I'll teach you how if you can't do it yourself," his rival muttered as he grabbed a hold of Naruto's right hand, and carefully coached Naruto's fingers around the slender shaft of the instrument he was holding. Naruto looked on in silence, shifting his gaze back and fourth between his hand and Sasuke.  
  
"I assume you know how to hold a knife?" Sasuke said, as he removed his hands from Naruto's and leaned back in the seat.  
  
"Yes," Naruto snapped, sending Sasuke a half glare, vaguely wondering what the tingly feeling that had been on his hands ever since Sasuke grabbed a hold of it was. He just hoped that the other boy wasn't sick or something.  
  
The rest of the meal went quite well actually. Naruto took himself in trying to shift the fork once in a while, because he was holding it too tightly and it was hurting his fingers. But otherwise, everything went well and the last part of the meal he practically swallowed.  
  
"See? It wasn't that hard." Sasuke said as he got up from his seat and headed for the door. "No," Naruto mumbled, probably too low for Sasuke to hear.  
  
"Are you coming?" Sasuke's impatient voice sounded from the door. Naruto looked around the restaurant. When had everyone left? He got up and followed Sasuke out and together they made their way back to the house.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
I'm trying to remember  
  
Why I was afraid  
  
To be myself and let the  
  
Covers fall away  
  
I guess I never had someone like you  
  
To help me, to help me fit  
  
In my skin  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
"Jamen det var da. interessant." [1]  
  
"So he couldn't eat with a fork, big deal. I know I could never eat with sticks."  
  
The girl turned around too look at her companion and sighed. "No not that! You saw them for yourself."  
  
The boy turned his black-blue eyes downwards in thought. "Yeah I guess you could be right."  
  
"I am always right."  
  
"And so full of yourself I could puke, but this little thing in the restaurant really proves nothing."  
  
"You didn't feel their emotions, I did. They were raging. And we are outside, luv, so as long as you don't vomit on my dress, you can do whatever you feel like."  
  
"I would love to hit you with whatever might be left of my last meal, unfortunately I have nothing in my stomach at the moment or the strength to throw anything anywhere anyway. You're sure it wasn't just hormones? You know boys that age are really."  
  
"It was not, I tell you!" The young woman stamped her foot in the earth and pouted.  
  
"Fine, fine, whatever you say. I am not arguing with you when you are in that corner."  
  
"Yay me!" The girl clapped her hands, beaming at the boy beside her "I want a piggy back ride!"  
  
For a moment the boy's eyes flashed with what could very well have been pain or sorrow, before he turned and lifted his companion up off the earth.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
[1] "Well that was. rather interesting."  
  
Uni: *tries to speak even though Matt is running in circles around her trying to get away from Kouichi and his frying pan* Okay ladies and gentlemen, I present to you; the language essay *grins*  
  
I have been found out. Well almost anyway^^ But since Norwegian and Danish are practically the same when you write it, I knew that if I said it wasn't Norwegian you would guess anyway. I am now telling you that it is in fact Danish^^ I know that the language doesn't fit the surroundings and if longer conversations take place, then I am probably going to throw some Norwegian and Swedish and probably some German in, just for the hell of it :) The reason for me being able to just mix up the languages are that country does not exist. (But if it did, then I think it would be safe to say that it is somewhere in the northern regions of Norway ;) So why am I using this language? I am because I love seeing Naruto looking confused, and I could imagine Sasuke looking adorable like that too. The main reason however, is that I needed them in a foreign country, and I have seen one too many fics where the characters go to another country, and then everyone there are magically able to speak fluent Japanese or everyone speaks English like it was a second language, or the whole language issue is simply skipped all together. I didn't want that to happen to my story too, since I want it to have just a little touch with reality *covers and prays that she hasn't offended anyone* The last reason for this is that I am trying to teach my lovely Erin to speak Danish and I thought that she might be able to learn something from reading some in a fics.  
  
So anyway what did you think? Tell me, tell me, tell me^^!!! Reviews are inspiring you know. Trust me on this one ;) Also I would really like to know what you think of the boy and girl (Who shall remain nameless until I chose otherwise *whispers that there is a picture of the boy on mediaminor where the other picture that no one was able to see it up and viewable now*) Should I keep them around or kill them off first chance I get? 


	4. Fly Away

Uni: New chappy it seems^^  
  
Matt: She still own nothing so no news there -.-  
  
Uni: Yay I got 30 reviews!! Thanks guys^^ And thanks Cheryl-chan for betaing :)  
  
Uni: I have a warning for this chapter, it contains descriptive gore!!! If you don't like, I am sorry I don't really know what you should do about this chapter because it is kind of important to the story -.-  
  
So anyway on with chappy^^  
  
Yuki and Is  
  
Fly Away --------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Fly, fly little wing  
  
Fly beyond imagining  
  
The softest cloud, the whitest dove  
  
Upon the wind of heaven's love  
  
Past the planets and the stars  
  
Leave this lonely world of ours  
  
Escape the sorrow and the pain  
  
And fly again  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next morning Naruto woke up to the sun shining in through his window and for a moment he thought he was home in Leaf village. Then everything came back to him; the events of the previous couple of days and especially the day before came crashing down. He slumped back on the pillow burying his face with a groan. How long had they been there? Barely a day and he was already missing home, where there was no snow! Unless it was winter and it was supposed to be there! Where he understood everything people said or wrote, where he didn't have to learn how to use his Chakra in new ways (though he hadn't minded it as much. It was more the fact that it was Sasuke who had 'taught' him) and where people ate with chopsticks rather than those stupid weird instruments!  
  
"Naruto! You moron, you are going to sleep through breakfast!" Sakura's loud voice rang through out the house, and Naruto was sure some people outside had heard it as well. Though since she had yelled out in Japanese they probably hadn't understood a word anyway.  
  
Sighing, he got up and went over to the small door to the left of his bed, which led to his bathroom. He was glad that he and Sasuke at least didn't have to share that, like Sakura and Kakashi-Sensei did, because on the first floor there was only one bathroom. Sharing the second floor with the black haired wonder was more than enough, according to Naruto.  
  
Just as Naruto had put on the last of his clothes someone banged loudly on his door. "Are you done yet?!" Sasuke's voice sounded muffled through the door. Annoyed, Naruto walked out of his bathroom and opened the door to his bedroom.  
  
"What?" he snapped at the boy on the other side. Then his mouth fell open, as he looked Sasuke up and down. His Rival was wearing blue pyjamas, and great big white ice-bear slippers. Naruto had to concentrate hard not to burst out laughing.  
  
"Kakashi wouldn't let me sleep in just boxers insisting that it was too cold, and 'luckily' he had a spare with him. Plus the floor in the hallway is cold." Sasuke explained sourly, his face colouring slightly.  
  
A long silence followed this, until Naruto finally seemed to have gotten his composure back, and coughing a little, he got back to the question at hand. "What do you want?"  
  
"I can't use my bathroom so I'll have to use yours," the rather red-faced Sasuke mumbled.  
  
This was just not happening! Naruto narrowed his eyes in suspicion and glared "Why?"  
  
"It's broken," Sasuke said shortly.  
  
"Well can't you get it fixed?" Naruto managed to squeak out, nearing desperation.  
  
"I probably could, but I think it's going to be a while and I can't wait that long," Sasuke hissed, seemingly getting even more embarrassed.  
  
"Well what's wrong with it?" Naruto pushed. Like hell he was going to lend Sasuke his bathroom if it wasn't absolutely necessary.  
  
Sasuke sight "Could I at least just borrow it quickly and then tell you afterwards?" he asked, almost sounding pleading.  
  
Letting out a breath of air he hadn't realised he had been holding in, Naruto closed his eyes. This was going to be one hell of a bad day! He could just feel it. So giving up and stepping aside Naruto opened the door and gestured for Sasuke to come in. Muttering a small 'thanks', Sasuke sprinted past Naruto and seconds later the door to his bathroom slammed shut.  
  
Cursing in a way that would have made a sailor blush, Naruto sat down on his bed and waited for Sasuke to come out and explain. He didn't have to wait long because moments later Sasuke retreated from the 'little house' and made his way over to stand in front of Naruto, arms crossed.  
  
"A stone broke my window last night, and now the bathroom is full of snow and the water in the bowl is one big lump of ice." Sasuke drawled. Naruto looked up at Sasuke, crestfallen. A stone?? This could not be true. This was just not true! Naruto thought as he dramatically slumped back onto the bed.  
  
"Don't think I like this any better then you do, dead-last." Sasuke said, sounding annoyed, from somewhere out of Naruto's current line vision. Naruto just grunted at that, deciding that he didn't want to bother. Sasuke had to be really pissed with this arrangement too; dead-last had become something Sasuke only called him if he was really annoyed with him.  
  
"Are you two coming today!!!???" Sakura's shrill voice sounded from the first floor, ruining the 'moment'.  
  
"You go. I need to get out of. This." Sasuke said, gesturing disgustedly at the pyjamas. Naruto only nodded his head, feeling too tired to care as he got up and waded out the door.  
  
When he got downstairs, Sakura was sitting at the table, a sour look on her face. "Ohayo," he muttered and sat down across from Sakura. He opened his mouth to ask her what was wrong, but found that he didn't have to. Sakura seemed more then eager to get whatever it was off of her chest.  
  
"Do you know how LOUD Kakashi-Sensei is when he wakes up?? First he stumbles out of bed. You should think he had more grace or something, being a ninja and all. Afterwards he drags his feet all the way to the door, which he opens up ALL THE BLOODY WAY! Not bothering to close it, he just gives it a shove so it SLAMS shut! Paint fell off of the walls for crying out loud! And if all of this wasn't enough, he spent a million and one years in the bathroom. I half suspected him of falling asleep in there. The man is not a morning person!!!"  
  
Sakura took a deep breath on top of the long rant, and she was just about to start again, when Sasuke came downstairs, dressed and otherwise looking his usual self. "Sasuke-kun!" She yelled instantly standing by his side. "Can I use your bathroom?" She asked, smiling at him.  
  
Sasuke just gave her a look. "Why?" he asked, face void of any emotions.  
  
"Well." She started looking down at the floor. "I was just telling Naruto how Kakashi-Sensei used an endless amount of time in the bathroom this morning. And. Well, as a matter of fact he is actually still in there and the reason I called you two out of bed wasn't because of breakfast but because, I wanted you to get down here so I could borrow your bathroom." She trailed off. Sasuke just shrugged. "Mine is broken. Ask Naruto," he said curtly as he walked past her and sat down where Sakura had just been sitting across from Naruto.  
  
"Naruto?" Sakura asked, looking slightly disgusted.  
  
"Go ahead Sakura-chan," Naruto mumbled, looking tired. This 'Vacation' wasn't looking very bright. Not that it ever had. It wasn't because he didn't want to help Sasuke and Sakura by letting them borrow his bathroom, it was just that he had always felt like his bathroom was kind of sacred and he had never been used to sharing a bathroom with anyone before they had started on all of these missions and 'vacations'. That was probably the only thing about being a Ninja that he didn't like, and maybe it did sound kind of silly but everyone had something, and well, the bathroom thing was his. He had therefore been thrilled when he had discovered that he was going to have his own bathroom here, but now he was just feeling as if his privacy had been invaded.  
  
"So you are up." Kakashi's cheerful voice sounded behind Naruto "Where is Sakura?" That was it. Something snapped and before anyone could do anything Naruto was sitting on Kakashi looking like he wanted to strangle the man. "What was the damn point of bringing us all the way up/out/wherever we are, here??!!" he yelled shaking his rather bewildered looking sensei.  
  
"Naruto, get off of him," Sasuke said, rising from his seat to try and pry Naruto off of Kakashi who actually looked more amused then anything else.  
  
It was at that instant that the door to the house slammed open and a large old looking guy stumbled in. Time seemed to freeze as he, the old man, took in the rather odd sight before him. "Uhm. D." He stuttered looking like he had wished he had knocked. "Ah, uh. Ja, øhh, Hans højhed ønsker at tale med dem." [1] The man finally got out before he turned on the doorstep and stormed out, not even bothering to check if anyone had understood what he had just said.  
  
The three male Leaf ninjas didn't even make it to move an inch before Sakura came down the stares across form the door, apparently done using Naruto's bathroom. She stopped dead at the bottom and as the old guy from before had, took in the rather odd looking sight that was Kakashi on his back on the floor looking like he thought the whole thing was very amusing with Naruto on top of him, a leg on each side straddling his waist, a stunned look on his face and the icing on the cake; Sasuke standing behind Naruto, his arms encircling his rival's waist pressing them rather tightly together and sweatdropping.  
  
It didn't take long before Sakura had to lean on the wall for support, giggling madly. "If you wanted to- you know- be alone. I could probably have asked around town to borrow someone else's bathroom and I. would have been out of the house for a while." She hiccuped when the worst waves of giggles had passed, this though, sending her into a new one.  
  
Meanwhile her three male companions had gotten off of the floor and each other and sat down at the table.  
  
"What did he want?" Naruto asked, looking at his teacher.  
  
Kakashi grew silent for a bit before he got up from his seat "Come." He said, "His highness wants to speak to us. Besides we have to go buy breakfast, there is nothing in the house." And without turning to look if his students were following him, he walked to the door, opened it and left without closing it behind him.  
  
Frowning Naruto looked at the other two who both looked after Kakashi with concern. "We should follow him," Sasuke stated, got up and walked to the door. "Are you coming?"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Fly, fly precious one  
  
Your endless journey has begun  
  
Take your gentle happiness  
  
Far too beautiful for this  
  
Cross over to the other shore  
  
There is peace forevermore  
  
But hold this memory bittersweet  
  
Until we meet  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After they had caught up with Kakashi, they all continued walking together in a rather slow tempo. Naruto could feel the villagers' eyes boring into the back of his neck. He didn't like it. He was used to being ignored whenever he didn't do anything to piss people off. Now everyone was looking at him with curiosity, and even fear in some cases he noted, and it was making him more and more uncomfortable with each step.  
  
Luckily this was around the time where they were at the temple thingy and Naruto wasted no time jumping up at all the stares, throwing the doors open and practically burst through them. That was it! That was the last time he walked through this town in broad daylight if he had anything to say about it.  
  
They walked through the same room they had first been in yesterday, but today they didn't go through the little door to the right. As a matter of fact the door seemed to have disappeared all together -.- Instead Kakashi just stopped and stood still in the middle of everything, looking like he was waiting for something. That something turned out to be the middle of the circular floor sliding down and revealing a staircase leading downwards to what was presumably the temples lower regions, and suddenly it didn't seem so strange that the door to the right was gone.  
  
Naruto, who was in turn followed by Sasuke and Sakura, followed Kakashi as he started down the stairs. If Naruto had to use one word to describe the place at the bottom of the staircase it would be 'dark', as a matter of fact it was pitch black down there making it impossible for anyone to see anything. This was also the reason Naruto nearly jumped Kakashi when someone suddenly tapped his shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry." A man's voice sounded behind him speaking in bad Japanese and not sounding sorry at all. Naruto turned around to glare at the man, but instead his eyes nearly popped out. Never had he seen a human that big! He was at least twice as tall as Kakashi and three and a half times as broad. Well at least the man was holding a torch so they could see something now.  
  
Gathering his composure Naruto tried to look around him to see what Sakura and Sasuke thought of him. There was only one problem, the man was too large to look around unless Naruto moved, and Kakashi had a firm grasp on his shoulders.  
  
"Hello Kakashi." The man rumbled cheerfully. Kakashi squinted cheerfully back (probably smiled too but who could tell -.-)  
  
"What is this all about?" Kakashi asked and the words had only just left his lips before the large man sighed deeply a saddened expression taking over his features.  
  
"This way," the man muttered solemnly and turned to walk away indicating with his hand that they should follow.  
  
They walked, and walked and then, surprise, they walked some more. It wasn't because Naruto was in bad shape or anything. Hell he was an active Ninja for crying out loud. It was just that it was so boring. And Kakashi refused to tell them where they were going, claiming that he didn't know himself. Yeah right.  
  
Finally the huge man, with the even larger steps, (Naruto felt like they had been running for hours) stopped walking, and turned to pass the torch to Kakashi.  
  
"This is it", the man said. "Are you sure you should take the kids with you in there?" Naruto was just about ready to start yelling at the man, but Kakashi silenced him by laying his hand down on his shoulder. Man he had known him for too long -.-  
  
"As much as I would like to spare them this, I need them to know what this is about, and I need them to take it seriously," Kakashi said as he reached out to take the torch. What did he mean with 'spare them'? Naruto wasn't sure he liked the sound of that, and it was with a strange lump in his throat that he, along with Sakura and Sasuke, followed Kakashi into the room.  
  
The room they now stepped into looked more like a tomb then anything else. It was small and decorated with metal plates formed in strange symbols, which looked to be made out of either silver or gold. It would probably have been pretty, if it hadn't been so dark.  
  
As Naruto let his eyes wander the room, he discovered something that made his blood run cold. It wasn't that he had never seen a dead body before, but he had never really taken the time to study one up close. It wasn't just that though. There seemed to be something wrong with this body, but they were too far away for him to see anything clearly in the darkness.  
  
"We are not going over there, are we?" Sakura asked, looking uncomfortable.  
  
"Yes," was Kakashi's reply, as he started forward towards the body.  
  
Whatever Naruto had expected, this wasn't it. At first sight, in the darkness, the body looked completely normal. Like the woman was asleep. But when you looked closer you could see that her hair was red, and it wasn't her natural hair colour, but whatever that colour might have been, it wasn't visible anywhere. It rather looked like someone had purposely coloured her hair with her own blood. Now the only thing they needed to find out was where on her the blood had come from. Kakashi seemed to have an idea though, and he carefully, like it was something that could break, took a hold of the body and turned it over.  
  
What was on the other site made Sakura turn around and run to the door, which she tore open, and stormed out of the moment she reached it. Or at least that was what it sounded like she did to Naruto. He didn't look. He couldn't have looked away from the body, even if he wanted too. All he could do was stare at the horrors on front of him, unable to turn away. The back of the woman's head was one massive wound. And it was deep. Way too deep actually, and two bent tentacle-like things were sticking out from it all.  
  
But that wasn't all. Her back had a fist-sized hole through it and hard edges of fractured bone were visible underneath the skin, indicating that someone or something had gone in, right at the edge of her shoulder blade, smashing it into two and then gone further through the back of her ribcage to whatever the destination. Probably her heart. So far so good. Naruto had seen wounds from spears and even hands, which had looked like that afterwards. If only the wound would have bled. But it hadn't. If only some of the fractured bones had come out through the hole, pulled out when whatever it had been that had done this had pulled out again. But they didn't. As it was now, she only had a hole in her back. Just a hole. Why hadn't it bled? Damn it why wouldn't it bleed! Naruto managed to tear his eyes off of the body to look at Kakashi for an explanation, and discovered that they were no longer alone.  
  
"How, Kakashi-san?" the man who had been in the circle the day before and was now standing beside Kakashi asked in Japanese, looking both tired and sad.  
  
Kakashi didn't reply at first. He just turned the body over again not even looking at the other man. "Sasuke get Sakura," he said. At first it seemed like Sasuke would argue that she couldn't handle coming back in, but instead he lowered his head and turned towards the door.  
  
A little while later Sasuke came back in holding onto Sakura's hand. She looked like she had been sick, and Naruto felt a pang of sympathy mixed with something else, as he watched Sakura holding onto Sasuke, but he couldn't quite put his finger on what it was. He had felt like that before, he was sure of it, but never directed at her. Or maybe he had, but he had never really paid attention to it before?  
  
Shaking his head and frowning, Naruto decided to just push it to the back of his head for the moment and concentrate on the thing at hand. So when Sakura and Sasuke were standing beside him again, Sakura leaning up against Sasuke, he turned to Kakashi.  
  
Their sensei sighed and looked at the body "The hole in the back of her head has been made from the inside." He began, suddenly sounding very tired "It is caused by a special form of Jutsu that enables the user to rip at the victims thoughts literally turning them into shards that have cut through half of her brain and in the end burst out through the back of her skull."  
  
Kakashi looked at the man beside him, before he reached out his hand to open the woman's eyelids, revealing that the eyes were gone and the sockets were cracked. " The part of her brain that was pulled out through the back, was the lower part, this resulting in the eyes being pulled back through what was left of it. The Jutsu was stopped before the eyes came out on the other side though." The man beside Kakashi seemed to get smaller with each word Kakashi spoke. Naruto felt too sick to pay this much attention though, as he suddenly realised what the tentacle-things must have been.  
  
"And. And the hole in the back?" The man seemed almost afraid to ask, and Naruto could partly understand why. Kakashi seemed eerily calm and was staring at the man like it was his fault. "The whole was made by a fist." He stated, like this confirmed something. "The heart isn't there anymore, but it wasn't pulled out, it was disintegrated when the fist reached it."  
  
"Kakashi-san, I." the man began but Kakashi cut him off.  
  
"Det her er din skyld. Det håber jeg du er klar over!" [2] He hissed, still not looking at the man. Apparently he didn't want his students to know what he was saying. When the other didn't answer Kakashi sighed again, and turned his attention to his aforementioned students. "Come," he said as he turned from the body and walked towards the door.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Fly, fly do not fear  
  
Don't waste a breath, don't shed a tear  
  
Your heart is pure, your soul is free  
  
Be on your way, don't wait for me  
  
Above the universe you'll climb  
  
On beyond the hands of time  
  
The moon will rise, the sun will set  
  
I won't forget  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
When they were outside again, Naruto took a deep breath of air. It felt like he hadn't breathed for hours. Looking up at the sun Naruto felt the sickness come back. Why was the sun shining anyway? On the way out they had passed a man and two kids, one was around his own and Sasuke and Sakura's age, and the other was about six and had been crying as if whipped. Naruto presumed that it had been the poor woman's family, and as they passed, the boy had looked up at him with large blood shot eyes. It had been a painful reminder of four other little boys who had lost the ones closest to them at that age.  
  
"We have to leave the city," Kakashi suddenly announced, ripping Naruto from his thoughts.  
  
"NANI??!!" he yelled, looking at his teacher with wide eyes.  
  
"We can't stay here," Kakashi stated as he started walking at a quick pace so that Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura had to run to keep up. "We have to go get our things. There is a cabin about 5 kilometres outside of the village gates. We are going to stay there," he continued in a voice that left no room for arguments.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Fly, fly little wing  
  
Fly beyond imagining  
  
The softest cloud, the whitest dove  
  
Upon the wind of heaven's love  
  
Past the planets and the stars  
  
Leave this lonely world of ours  
  
Escape the sorrow and the pain  
  
And fly again  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
About half an hour later they were all packed again and ready to leave. "All settled?" Kakashi looked around at the three of them nodded at seeing their stuffed bags. "Okay, let's go," he said and turned towards the door, not really paying any attention to the fact that his students weren't following.  
  
Naruto personally had had enough. The last day or so, and especially the last hour, had passed by him as if he hadn't really lived it, but rather had been standing somewhere and looked at it passing him by, and it had left his head hurting with millions of unanswered questions and now he felt like he had had enough, and he was happy to see that his two team mates appeared to feel the same way.  
  
Two minutes later Kakashi walked back in. "What do you three think you are doing. Lets go!" he said sounding impatient.  
  
That seemed to be it for Sakura. "What the hell do you think you are doing?! You can't just expect us to follow you through all of this without any form of explanation! Now you are going to tell us what the hell is going on or until you do, none of us is going anywhere!" Naruto blinked at Sakura. He wasn't used to Sakura losing it like that. That sounded like something he could have said.  
  
Feeling a little uneasy with how Kakashi might take this, Naruto turned to look at Kakashi who sure enough looked like a storm cloud about to throw lightning at them, and the most scary thing was that he was actually able to do so. But then something suddenly seemed to cross his face and he went back to looking tired.  
  
"You are right," he said. "But not here. I will tell you when we make it to the cabin. Okay?"  
  
The three looked at each other and seemed to silently agree. "Okay," Sakura said.  
  
And so it was settled, and the four Leaf ninjas left the house and walked back through the village, the same way they had come the day before.  
  
As they passed the gates again, Naruto looked up at the sky. The sun was still there, shining down at them with full force. He had known that this day was going to be crappy.  
  
What gave the sun the right to shine so happily anyway?  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Fly, fly little wing  
  
Fly where only angels sing  
  
Fly away, the time is right  
  
Go now, find the light  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
[1] " Ah, uhm.. yeah uhh, his highness wishes to have a word with you." (you, being polite and to only one person)  
  
[2] " This is your fault. I hope you are aware of that!" (your and you spoken impolitely)  
  
MIGHT AS WELL READ THIS TOO NOW YOU ARE AT IT!!!!!!  
  
Uni: This chap is dedicated to the ones that reviewed the last chapter and the ones who reviewed 'Midnight' convincing me that I should continue this story. Thanks^^ I am convinced, for now (but that doesn't mean I woulden't love you to death if you review this chapter and tell me what you thought of the gore scene *hint hint* ;). I am sorry if I scared some people, it was just. I posted chapter 3 and then the next morning there was nothing. I have NEVER tried that before and I was beginning to think that I might have lost my touch and was just about ready to go bury myself! Especially because I just came across a Naruto/Hinata story that had more reviews then any of the NaruSasu ones I ever came across. OUTRAGEOUS!! At least in my book. Not that I mind Hinata or anything (heck I love her she is the sweetest^^) But DAMN!! Are we really that few NaruSasu shippers left in the ff.net domain?? Just a thought. 


	5. Glasslike

Uni: I am sooooo sorry it has taken me so long to post this :( Really I don't know how it happened. But anyways, now it is here^^ MAAAATT!!!  
  
Matt: Yeah, yeah . Look at previous chapters!  
  
Uni: Cheater!!  
  
Matt: I am just following your precious Kouji's example *Smiles sweetly*  
  
Uni: *sighs* -.- Anyways on with the chapter, and remember to read the A/N's at the bottom!! Oh and of cause that you to my wonderful Naruto Beta^^  
  
I AM SERIOUS THIS TIME PEOPLE IF YOU HAVEN'T READ ANY A/N'S BEFORE, READ THIS!!!  
  
One last thing. For Mara-chan. I am sorry about the Takashi/Kakashi thing, I have explained it . Somewhere -.- The sensai thing, is also an error from my side... I am sure I said something about that somewhere in here too -.- I can read the language (Roughly), but I can't spell it, because I usually read Katakana. I really should correct my errors, since new people keeps coming to read, and I am not expecting them to read the A/N's (tho' it would be nice until I have had the chance to correct my past errors ;) The pyjamas thing, is an error too, since English isn't my native, but thank you, I will correct it along with the rest^^ I am glad you liked it though (and that you didn't think the horror scene was that gross) Hopefully you and everyone else will like this one too!  
  
Last thing; Germanic?????????? O.o!!!!!!! Well Okay I guess you could say that. In a way. Hmm. I have revealed the language though. ;)  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Cold . Again -.- and a strange kind of déjà vu too. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi were once again walking through the high snow with their huge backpacks on their respective bags. 5 km. Outside of the village he had said; Yeah more like 50 km! Naruto scoffed. They had at least been walking 7 hours by now, and there were still no sign of any kind of hut or anything resembling shelter at all for that matter, anywhere in sight.  
  
"Kakashi-Sensei are we there yet?" He wailed loud enough for Kakashi, who was waking about 20 meters up ahead to hear him, this resulting in his voice being thrown between the cliffs and other mountains surrounding them, making a noise beyond comparison. Naruto only just got to say the last word too, before a hand clamped over his mouth, effectively shutting him up.  
  
"Are you trying to start an avalanche?" Sasuke's annoyed sounding voice hissed into his ear. A rather uncomfortable chill went up and down Naruto's spine ending with the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end as he felt the taller boys warm breath. Face reddening slightly but having no clue why, Naruto ripped himself loose of Sasuke ready to yell at him, before it sinked in what exactly it was that Sasuke had said.  
  
Not really knowing how to reply to that, seeing as how he was the one who had made an error, Naruto just hissed out the first thing that came to his mind "Just keep your hands off of me!" He growled, before he turned his back to the other and started jogging through the snow using Kakashi's tracks to make it easier; and leaving a rather bewildered Sasuke behind.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Stop the clocks  
  
Stop the cars  
  
Tell your dad, at the plant to come home  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
It took them about two hours more before they were at their destination, the hut.  
  
The place was an absolute mess. It didn't look like there had been living anything but plants attracted by the heat in the hut for the last ten years! Grass was sticking up from unaccountable cracks in the wooden floor, and leafs that Naruto had no idea how got in there in the first place, was scattered about the place. No idea that is; until he saw the large pile of snow in the corner of the room they were standing in.  
  
"Well," Kakashi said cheerfully. "Looks like this place needs to be cleaned up. You three do that, and I'll just go and get some wood for the fire and to repair the roof." Before any of his three students could say anything, Kakashi grabbed an axe from behind the door, indicating that he had most definitely been there before, and was gone in a gush of wind that for a moment lifted all of the leaves up off the floor.  
  
Sighing Sasuke stepped further into the room and looked about the place. "We better get to it then." He muttered at the other two. "I'll see to it that the snow gets removed, Sakura you can take the dust and Naruto, start plucking the grass."  
  
"Hey, hey, who made you Elvis?" Naruto yelled accusingly.  
  
"Well if you have any better suggestions . " Sasuke trailed off, as he turned to look at the shorter boy behind him.  
  
"Thought so." Sasuke shrugged after a while, making Naruto glare holes in his head, had he been able to. With a snort Naruto turned and walked to the opposite corner of where Sasuke would be working to get rid of the snow, and bent down to pick at the grass.  
  
It didn't take long before the blond was bored again. And kind of annoyed too. The straws he was supposed to pull up were covered with frost and gripping at them made his glove-less hands hurt. Why hadn't he brought gloves anyway -.- Sighing Naruto decided to put his work on hold for a moment, sat back down on the floor with a thud. He began to try to get his hands warm by rubbing them against each other.  
  
Suddenly out of nowhere, something hard and cold hit him in the back of the head, where some of it stuck to his hair, while the rest slowly started to slide down his back. A snow ball.  
  
Naruto jumped to his feet with a wail of another world, and started hoping and dancing around the room desperate to shake the snow out of his jacked. Finally he managed to pull his jacked of and the remains of the snow that hadn't been shaken out by the step dance fell to the floor. Naruto instantly started glaring around the room, desperate to find the source of the snow and kill it! Sakura was standing in the other end of the room, starring at him open mouthed, and having dropped the broom. Across from Naruto in the opposite corner Sasuke stood, holding a shovel he had gotten from god knows where in one hand and a snowball in the other. He looked a mixture of bemused and annoyed.  
  
"You should be working, not taking breaks." He retorted, before he dropped the snowball and turned his back to Naruto as he proceeded to hack into the part frozen snow with the shovel. Naruto saw red. In a flash he had sprung over the table that was placed in the middle of the room, and between Naruto and his 'target', and had pounced on Sasuke, knocking him head first into the snow thus starting a snow wrestling battle between the two.  
  
Naruto vaguely registered Sakura coming up behind them. "We are supposed to be working! Pull yourselves together!" She yelled trying to get through to the two boys who were nearly buried in snow by then. As it turned out the only thing she accomplished by this was getting pulled head first into the snow as well.  
  
"Okay, that is it! WAR!!" ("Hell yeah!!") She yelled as she started digging into the snow, purposely throwing as much snow onto the two boys beside her as possible in the process.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Do not smile  
  
Do not sing  
  
Close your eyes and go to bed  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
When Kakashi came back to the hut about half an hour later, the place looked worse then it had when they had first arrived at the house. Snow was covering nearly everything and mixed with the snow was small pulled up grass straws that only added to the now pretty dirty look the huts inside had gotten.  
  
Kakashi stayed put in the doorway, watching his three pupils as they finally seemed to have pulled themselves together and was trying to clean up fast, obviously hoping they could be at least partly done once Kakashi returned. Obviously they were not that lucky.  
  
"Uh, may I ask you what you three have been doing?" he's voice was barely above a whisper, but the effects were as the aftermath of someone dropping a bomb. Complete dead silence.  
  
Kakashi just looked at the three and blinked. "And I thought I was late again" He mumbled before he stepped a little further into main room of the house to take a closer look at the mess his three students had made while he had been gone, instead of cleaning up.  
  
"Naruto, you go outside with me to fix the roof. Sasuke and Sakura, I give you half an hour to get this place spotless." And with that said, Kakashi turned and proceeded to walk back out again, closely followed by Naruto, who nearly got the door in his face when Kakashi dove back inside.  
  
"Forgot the firewood." He chirped as he emptied his fawn of the wood, into the small hallway. "I trust Sasuke is capable of lighting the fireplace." He said humorously before he dove back out, soon followed by Naruto once the blond had made sure that he wasn't going to get the door in his face again the moment he reached for the handle.  
  
It would be another two hours before the house was clean, the roof had been repaired and they had all found a place to sleep. This was all mainly doe to the fact that settling in seemed to be a real problem.  
  
The hut had three rooms and two bathrooms in all. Aside from this it also had a small kitchen, and a hallway half full of wood for the fireplace because it was the only place in the house that had enough space for it. How they were ever going to get out of the house again was a whole different story.  
  
So anyway, Sakura had blandly refused to share a room with either of them. Kakashi because he was loud enough when he woke up as it was without her having to share a room with him. Naruto because he was annoying and a boy her own age, and for Sasuke she just blushed deeply and blandly refused as well. Aside from this, her claiming that 'a girl needed her privacy' also made sleeping on the couch/bench in the main room out of the question as well.  
  
In the end Kakashi thought it best if he slept in the main room since he didn't need his sleep as much as his three students. And it was obvious that whoever ended up sleeping in the main room on the aforementioned couch/bench wasn't going to get much sleeping done at all.  
  
The last room in the house then automatically went to Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto had immediately started to complain, about sharing room with people in general, least of all Sasuke, and Sasuke's mood had in turn visibly darkened. Kakashi couldn't really blame them. As much as the two teammates really did care for each other, putting them into the same room might be going a little bit overboard. None of them lived with anyone but themselves, so sharing a room with someone for that long was obviously not going to go down very well. Unfortunately, none of them really had much of a choice, so in the end, Sakura being the only girl, got her own room. Naruto and Sasuke was crammed into their small room, and Kakashi put up shop in the main room.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
I forgive I pretend not to smile  
  
Cause I am stronger than you,  
  
You're transparent and glasslike  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
"You promised to tell us . " Sakura said quietly, looking at their teacher. They were all nearly settled in and was now seated around the table in the main room, drinking coco which was the only drinkable thing they brought along with them. Or rather, Naruto brought along O.o  
  
Kakashi sighed, then nodded. Now was as good a time as any and they had to know what they were facing anyway, anything else would be unfair.  
  
So Kakashi started. " A couple of years back, this country was at war with an organisation called 'Sne' who claimed that the king of this country owed them money. Weather he really did or not is still an unsolved mystery. Anyway, the 'Is' village was at the time the country's only defence and therefor the only thing standing between 'Sne' and victory, so soon, out right battles and sneak attacks against each other became daily.  
  
Despite the size of 'Is' village they were soon driven into a corner and at that point the 'Sne's leader stood forth and promised the village's destruction unless they co operated." Kakashi paused to check if his student's were listening, and smiled slightly when he discovered that it had been a while since they had all had paid this close attention.  
  
"The leader of 'Is' village, whom you have already met, declined, claiming that he would rather die then work with them. The Sne's leader wasn't pleased, but he decided to give them one last chance though. He would let the village off the hock, and even let them live peacefully in what was now 'Sne Country', IF, they willingly gave him something he wanted." Kakashi paused again, this time for no apparent reason and sighed silently before he continued.  
  
"You see, right before the war started some of the villagers found two young kids, a boy and a girl, out in the snow. No one knew where they came from, but as the war drew on it was discovered that the two possessed an immense amount of power or at least the potential for it. It was thought that the two were descendants of advanced bloodlines, though no one could identify which or tell what they were fully capable of. The Sne leader wanted the two in exchange for the villager's freedom and life. It didn't take Is villages leader long to agree to this."  
  
"He sold them?" Sakura asked disbelieving, looking bewildered. Naruto could understand why. The polite, cheerful but solemn man they had met earlier didn't seem like a person capable of doing something like that.  
  
"But he had no choice right, I mean it was either the kids or the entire village . " Sakura asked, sounding uncertain.  
  
"No he had a choice. He could have surrendered, and then that would have been that. The children could have stayed and he could have worked from the inside or picked up the battle again later, maybe with the help of the kids he could have won. Instead he chose to sell two five year old children to a man that with absolute certainty would train, and later use them, as weapons. " Kakashi said with bitter contempt in his voice.  
  
"So how are all of this connected to what is happening now?" Sasuke asked quietly, keeping his face void of any emotions as always, though his voice sounded a slight bit more hollow then usual.  
  
Kakashi looked at him. "It seems they are back." He stated. "And as predicted they have been trained as human hunters."  
  
"So the woman . The guard she . " Naruto trailed off, feeling bail rising in the back of his throat.  
  
Kakashi nodded. "There have been nine murders now, such as the one you saw more or less, over the last three months."  
  
"But why?" Sakura asked. It didn't make any sense.  
  
"There are two possibilities." Kakashi said. "One: They have been send back here by Sne to take out the rest of the village, despite the peace agreement. Or two: They escaped the organisation and they are here on their own initiative, probably seeking revenge."  
  
"If it was the first option, then their supposed strength taken into consideration, by now there wouldn't be any villagers left if they have been hanging around here for three months." Sasuke mussed out loud what they were all thinking.  
  
A long, nearly strained, silence followed this statement, but was finally brought to an end by the unmistakably loud growling from Naruto's stomach, thus reminding the four leafs that none of them had had any breakfast and they had now reached noon.  
  
"Well." Kakashi spoke up. "I think some of us needs to go back to Is and buy some food supplies, because I didn't bring any, and if there is any food left here, I can guarantee you it isn't edible." He told them cheerfully. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura sweatdroped.  
  
"You idiot! You didn't bring food either???" Sakura yelled at him standing up from her seat along with Naruto to glare at him.  
  
"I was in too much of a hurry to get out of the village. I forgot." He defended himself.  
  
"Which brings me to another issue; what does all of this have to do with you, and why did we have to rush out of the village so fast all of a sudden?" Sakura raged on.  
  
"I will tell you the rest over 'breakfast'." Kakashi dismissed, to his students' great annoyance. "Now, who is getting the food?"  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Stop your minds  
  
Stop your hearts  
  
Tell your girl  
  
Not to come home  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
It ended up to being Naruto and Sasuke that went.  
  
Sakura had stated that she still needed to do some unpacking while it was still light enough for her to see anything. Otherwise her clothes would get wrinkled. Plus she blandly refused to go outside any more that day. (-.-)  
  
Kakashi claimed that he still had some stuff to do before the hut was completely ready for them to actually live there. He had a point too. The rooms needed fixing of drawers, and shelves and closets, where doors were loose and unlockable. The bottoms of the drawers were practically falling out, and so on and so forth, this went for the kitchen as well.  
  
Sasuke had shrugged, claiming that he didn't care either way, and Kakashi had refused to let any of them go outside alone at any time while they were there, so naturally a rather fuming Naruto would be accompanying Sasuke on the trip the buy groceries.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
I forgive I pretend not to smile  
  
Cause I am stronger than you,  
  
You're transparent and glasslike  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Argh! There has to be a better way of moving through this snow!" Naruto complained, as the two boys were standing in a deep hole in the earth that the snow had been covering up until they had literally stumbled across it, for the second time since they had left the hut only an hour prior. Animal traps -.-  
  
Sasuke merely grunted at that, before he used Naruto's shoulders as a springboard to get himself up and out of the hole, whereas he proceeded to help the blond boy out as well. The first time Sasuke had done it, Naruto had yelled out undignified, but this time he just settled for glaring at the other boy when he had been helped up and was standing in snow to his knees instead of his neck.  
  
Sasuke just snorted and was about to turn around again when something suddenly made him freeze in his act.  
  
"Do you feel that?" He asked quietly.  
  
Naruto reached out with his senses, and suddenly felt a cold chill go through him. Or rather through his mind, if that was even possible.  
  
"I assume there is no need for us to introduce ourselves." A feminine voice sounded, as if it was coming from inside their heads. Suddenly in a gush of snow, a boy and a girl was standing in front of them. Well above them really, because somehow they were walking on top of the snow instead of through it, this making them about 1 m. taller then them.  
  
The girl cocked her head as she looked down at them and smiled. Naruto shuddered. For some season he suddenly felt like a snack of some kind, and he very quickly agreed with himself that that was not a feeling he appreciated.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*Evil laughter* I love cliff-hangers and have been planning one for a while^^  
  
So, what did you think?? Good. Bad. Should I throw it out and find another reason ??? I really need to know this time people because, like with the gore scene, I am not really that sure about this. I know people don't think much of original characters, and I promise you they are there for a purpose that will be revealed in the next chapter most likely^^  
  
Secondly a couple of people have pointed out that my grammar is lacking. I can't really do that much about it. I will try, but I really think I already am, and so is my beta. I am not English, and I am afraid that this is as good as it gets for now. The rest will probably happen gradually as I get better.  
  
Oh yeah, and the NaruSasu should come, next chapter, I promise!!!!! 


	6. Loosing Control

Yuki and Is  
  
Losing Control  
  
Naruto looked at the two. For some reason he had imagined them being older. Judging by their appearance, they were not much older then Sasuke and himself. A couple of years maybe  
  
Naruto suddenly gasped out loud when his trail of thoughts were interrupted by a hand coming out of nowhere and connecting with his ribcage, thus sending him flying backwards over the hole and into a tree trunk.  
  
Shakily, though mostly out of surprise that neither he, nor Sasuke had apparently seen it coming, he stood up, sending a glare in the two newcomers' direction. He had no doubt that they had been responsible for his little flight.  
  
His eyes widened slightly when something was suddenly blocking his view of the two and Sasuke. He looked up, in mildly concealed chock at the boy who was suddenly standing in front of him, close enough so that his shoulder length silver hair was tickling his face as the cold wind blew it in his direction.  
  
The next thing Naruto knew, he was forcefully pushed up against the tree behind him, as something cold and hard clamped around his neck, and something warm grabbed a hold of his right wrist, lifting him up off of the ground as well. Naruto coughed as the newfound grip around his neck tightened, nearly clogging his airway.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, Naruto caught a glimpse of Sasuke's black head of hair. What was he doing? Naruto could do nothing but stare dumbfounded at his dark haired teem mate, momentarily forgetting the current presumably death grip he was in, as he watched the girl slowly moving towards Sasuke, kneeling down right in front of him. And to his great chock Naruto watched as the girl touched Sasuke, who flinched, but otherwise did nothing.  
  
At that moment the girl looked up, and for a brief second her eyes met his and she gave him a small childish smile before she turned her attention back to Sasuke.  
  
Naruto couldn't help the shiver that went through his body, as it somehow sunk in that Sasuke was in danger. Quite possible even more danger then he himself was in, he thought as he was brought back to his own current situation, when he suddenly received a knee to his stomach.  
  
Naruto coughed as he could feel familiar gush of the thick fluid rise from his lower regions and swim into his mouth. The boy in front of him, who quite literally it seemed, held him in an iron firm grip so to speak, had hit both hard and in place and Naruto could feel his eyes start to roll up in his head, but he choked it away. He didn't know what would happen to Sasuke or himself if he passed out now and he never wanted to find out.  
  
Instead he glared at his attacker with half closed eyes.  
  
"What the hell do you think you are doing!?" he yelled angrily into the taller boy's face. "Why the heck are you attacking us?"  
  
The boy in front of him seemed mildly surprised that Naruto in fact seemed more angered and maybe even offended by the situation then anything else.  
  
Then he tilted his head to the side, blinked and smiled, eerily in Naruto's opinion, before he for some reason decided to let Naruto's feet connect with the ground again. He didn't let go of him though. Instead he just leaned in a bit closer, and stared examining at his 'hostage'.  
  
Naruto just glared back. He didn't like the situation in the least. He had an eerie feeling that something bad was going to happen, and his eyes widened with realisation that he had been right, when a nearly inhuman cry tore at the deep silence around them, that the snow otherwise provided the mountains with.  
  
Sasuke! Naruto struggled in the boy's grasp, desperately trying to get around him to help his team mate.  
  
How the hell was it possible for this boy to hold him back, only using the strength of his arms? He didn't even seem like he had to concentrate on keeping him in place.  
  
Naruto kicked out at the boy, who merely dodged the attack. Or rather, Naruto knew that he had dodged it, he hadn't actually seen it, it had happened too fast for his eyes to follow.  
  
This was getting really annoying, and cold sweat ran down his back as another scream tore at the icy air, and it really sunk in that he could do absolutely nothing to help Sasuke. All he could do was watch, and it pissed him off!  
  
Naruto frowned and concentrated on getting his chakra into his right leg. It was hard since the usage of his hands was out of the question; he finally succeeded at least partly, and made a final kick at the boy, and to his great surprise his foot actually connected with his target.  
  
Nothing happened. The silver haired youth in front of him didn't even flinch. Naruto could have screamed; it had to be some kind of joke!  
  
He raised his head and looked up into a pair of large dark blue eyes that grinned back at him. In the background another scream echoed through the trees.  
  
Fine! He could already feel it screaming to get out. That immense power that he hadn't used for so long. He had thought of it as a personal letdown to use it, but this was different from the usual battles. He hadn't even really fought this boy, and yet he knew that he couldn't possible win on his own. He might as well collect his rent.  
  
*Fine, you stupid fox help me!*  
  
Naruto felt a barrier inside of him shatter. Cracking and falling to pieces like mirror, and he felt the familiar blood red chakra flooded through his body, mixing with his own and creating a screaming orange.  
  
It had been years since he had used it the last time, and yet it felt the same. The feeling of power, possibilities, of adrenaline rushing through him at the dangerous chakra that he even now, was barely able to control. He loved it.  
  
Everything became blurry, as he ripped the others arm from his throat. He would feel metal crushing under claws he didn't normally have.  
  
Once again he collected his chakra into his right leg, though this time he didn't even use half of what he had, and he watched as the boy, as if in slow motion, flew through the air. He could see him yell out, as he crushed back first into a tree, and he could see the three splinter yet he couldn't hear any of it. His blood was pounding in his ears, shutting everything out.  
  
He could feel his vision going red as he pursued his opponent. Something in the back of his head screamed for him to remember that Sasuke was in danger though, and he stopped right in front of the youth, and as if he wasn't even there, turned around and started towards the direction of Sasuke and the girl. Kill. No. He was still in control, just get her away from Sasuke!  
  
Naruto vaguely registered that the boy was yelling, something, and right before he reached the girl, she turned around to look at him. Big purple eyes met hard red ones, and Naruto felt like someone had thrown a bucket full of ice water in his face, and he could feel the read haze slowly clearing from his vision.  
  
It ran cold down his back, and cheeks, and he felt like he couldn't close his eyes. He couldn't close his eyes from what she wanted him to see what he knew was there, but never wanted to acknowledge, what he wasn't ready to discover.  
  
"Sasuke!"  
  
"What's so great about this guy?!"  
  
"What's with the face?"  
  
"Usurakontachi"  
  
"Why did you save me?"  
  
"How should I know?"  
  
"I hated you!"  
  
"But why? Why me?"  
  
"I never asked for your help!!"  
  
"I don't know. My body just moved on it's own."  
  
"Baka."  
  
"Sasuke!"  
  
"Don't Die! (don't die, don't die)"  
  
"I hated you too."  
  
"To protect a precious person, and knowing it was a trap, he was still able to jump in"  
  
---  
  
"Sasuke!!"  
  
"You asshole!!"  
  
"Naruto, I said no! This is my fight!"  
  
"Bastards!"  
  
---  
  
"Sasuke?"  
  
"Sasuke!"  
  
"Pervert Senin! Sasuke. Is he going to be okay?"  
  
"Damn it! What the hell did he do to Sasuke?"  
  
"Some time ago, this wouldn't have meant anything, but not now!"  
  
"I'm going after him!"  
  
"You are weak."  
  
"Sasuke won't give in to someone like that! I promise."  
  
"That bastard!!"  
  
"I won't let you take Sasuke!"  
  
---  
  
"You Bastard, stop acting so cool! Sakura is that worried and..."  
  
"Naruto. I also want to fight you."  
  
Echoes of past memories, feeling that were screaming in his mind, memories and emotions, that in the end, weren't even his own.  
  
"Naruto!"  
  
"Is this really, Naruto?"  
  
"Fight me... Now!"  
  
"You are still weak, Sasuke-CHAN!"  
  
---  
  
"Sasuke! Hehe, what a lame way to win!"  
  
"You are all beaten up, idiot!"  
  
"That damn total moron."  
  
---  
  
"Sakura-chan, did you see that weird thing on Sasuke's neck?"  
  
"Promise me. You won't tell Naruto."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Listen, this is teamwork as well."  
  
"I can't stand him worrying about me too."  
  
---  
  
"There was something that bothered me a little."  
  
"Could it be, Uzumaki Naruto?"  
  
"According to your data, it looks as if his contact with the nine-tail's boy is changing Sasuke-kun's goals and heart. He is a child that has that much influence on Sasuke-kun. So the faster we tear them apart the better."  
  
---  
  
"Ha, I was beginning to think you weren't going to show up, because you were too afraid to fight me!"  
  
"Geez, whatever. Who was the one saying 'hell definitely come'?"  
  
---  
  
"Even Sasuke could be in Trouble."  
  
"Sasuke."  
  
"I am going to stop this fight."  
  
"He lives, only to kill others. At this rate Sasuke will die."  
  
---  
  
"If I end up dying, it just means that I reached my limit."  
  
"I don't ever want to watch those dear to me die before my eyes again."  
  
"Those dear to me..."  
  
"I get it."  
  
---  
  
"Shielding him even though his body is like that."  
  
"Shape up will ya. I can't save you this time, like I did in the wave country."  
  
---  
  
"You can become truly strong."  
  
"Naruto."  
  
"I will protect them, no matter what!"  
  
---  
  
"He's come back to this village, and he is chasing Naruto."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"No matter, if that guy catches him, it will be over for Naruto!"  
  
"Naruto! (Naruto, Naruto.)"  
  
Anger, sorrow, hate, regret, and happiness. It hurt. It hurt so much! Naruto could feel his control slipping, and he mentally reached out as if trying to grab a hold of it. But it burned. He felt like his mind was on fire, every single thought that flew through his head was flames licking his insides. He couldn't control his thought anymore, and he felt like he had to battle just to stay conscious.  
  
It wasn't working. He could already feel the presence inside of him, pushing forward to finally get the freedom to do as he pleased. It laughed, finally, after so many years. Free.  
  
He couldn't do anything and somehow, he knew that the boy was battling Sasuke, trying to hold him away from getting to Naruto.  
  
It wasn't that Sasuke was trying to get to Naruto, to help his team mate, at least not anymore. The part of Sasuke that was normally in control had been rendered unconscious after the abuse his mind had been through, thus leaving only the anger, hate, confusion and a cursed seal that by pulling all his chakra out made him a danger to everyone around, including himself.  
  
The only thought left was 'get to Naruto' though he could probably no longer remember why.  
  
"Jeg kan ikke holde ham hend ret meget længere!" [1] The girl yelled out. Normally she would have told him through her mind, but that was no longer an option, she had used too much chakra.  
  
Even now, she was still in front of Naruto, keeping eye contact to try and hold him back, never even blinking, and it showed. Her eyes were bloodshot and watery, and her face was glazed with sweat despite the low temperatures.  
  
"Hvor meget tid?" [2] The boy yelled back, as he jumped backwards and out of the way when three blue and black snakes were shot in his direction.  
  
The girl looked on, as Naruto's eyes slowly turned red and cat like, the lines on his face became more vivid and more broad. She could slowly feel herself slip.  
  
"Ingen!" [3] She yelled back, as she closed her eyes, letting the soft snow catch her fallen body as she lost consciousness.  
  
The boy cursed. Hopefully Naruto would be disoriented just long enough for him to get a hold of his 'partner in crime' and get the hell out of there.  
  
Battling Sasuke was one thing, the darker boy was to some extend still the one in control, and at least for now he wouldn't let all of his chakra free.  
  
Naruto on the other hand, had a second mind that, now that Naruto's own was weakened, would basically have free access to take over.  
  
The silver haired boy, didn't feel like wanting to stick around to find out just whatever kind of demon it really was that the blond had sealed within him. The brief interaction he had had with the thing before had been more then enough, and Naruto had still been the one in control then.  
  
The boy only just made it to disappear in a small gush of snowflakes, before Sasuke's body would have slammed into his.  
  
He reappeared beside the unconscious girl, and right in front of Naruto, who luckily looked like he was still baffled.  
  
The boy could practically feel Sasuke's anger at being ignored like that, and he watched out of the corner of his eye how the raven haired kid slowly turned to glare at him before he suddenly in a flash was standing only about two meters away.  
  
The boy grabbed out to get a firmer hold of his partner, before he got ready to disappear again with his new load, when suddenly someone jumped out in front of them to stand between them and Sasuke.  
  
Naruto? But why?  
  
Then he got a closer look at both of them. Black flames was covering Sasuke's entire face, licking up his legs and otherwise covering completely now. A demon like appearance was taking it's form, and there appeared to be nothing left of the darker one, and Naruto as well, was no longer himself. His demon had taken over too, and it would only be natural for a creature with that kind of power who had been locked up for so long, to seek out the strongest opponent first chance it got, and at the moment, Sasuke was it.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
"And they call us monsters. Frightening to think about what they will become once they are fully grown." the irony was dripping from the words he was receiving from her, as she walked up behind him.  
  
"You are awake," he stated.  
  
"It appears to be the case. How are they doing?"  
  
The boy looked into the ball again, just as red flames were blown out, setting a couple more trees on fire.  
  
"They are doing okay. It seems that they will survive your little mind games. If they don't kill each other that is."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
The youth didn't answer. The fight had been going on for several hours now. He had felt something while standing there, he just wasn't sure what. The only thing he was sure of was that he didn't like it. Any of it.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
What Kakashi found later that day, was beyond horrors.  
  
The last rays of light, gleaming through the threes, before the sun disappeared completely behind the mountain tops, sparkled in the snow that had been painted red with blood. In the middle of a circle of burned down trees, two thirds of his team lay, battered, burned, torn and lifeless.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
[1] "I can't hold him back that much longer!"  
  
[2] "How much time?"  
  
[3] "None!" 


	7. Out Of Your Mind

Yuki and Is  
  
Out of My Mind  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
  
Leading you down into my core  
  
Where I've become so numb  
  
Without a soul my spirit  
  
Sleeping somewhere cold  
  
Until you find it there and lead it back home  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kakashi held back a light gasp, so he wouldn't want to frighten the girl he knew was coming up from behind him. He usually wasn't a gasper, and Sakura knew that just as well. If he came with any signs or indication that the situation was bad in his eyes as well, she was likely to panic.  
  
No matter how much she tried, Sakura was an emotional person, especially when it came to her two team mates.  
  
So to not make the situation worse then it already was, Kakashi did the only thing experience told him he could do, he closed off any kind of emotions he might have felt seeing his students, and quickly moved forward before any thoughts of worry could enter his thought further.  
  
So trying his best to ignore the fact that neither of the boys seemed to be breathing, that none of them had a place on their bodies where they weren't burned or battered and that both of them was turning blue from the cold. He yelled out to get the pink-haired girls attention.  
  
"Sakura, get over here!" He hollered, as kneeled down beside the one who appeared to be the more severely wounded of the two. He watched from his crouching position when Sakura came forth from behind one of the large trees.  
  
He watched her stop dead, and how her eyes went wide in horror at the sight before her. He watched how large tears started to form in her eyes and silently roll down her cheeks, and how she slowly started to back away, shaking her head.  
  
They didn't have time for this. "Sakura!" he yelled, as harshly as he could muster to try and get her attention. He didn't like yelling at her when she was so broken up, but if that was the only way to get her to pull herself together, then that was what he was going to do.  
  
He needed her clearheaded. The boys needed medical attention far beyond his own skills, and the only place to get that, was in the village. They had to get them there as quickly as possible, and the quickest way was to get them there was teleportation.  
  
There was only one problem. Despite all, he couldn't transport both of the boys there by himself, and at the same time guarantee that the boys wouldn't get hurt further, and there was no way in hell he was letting Sakura stay behind alone with the possibility of having to watch one of her team mates die, and at the same time making her an easy victim.  
  
So all in all that left them with only one other option. Sakura would have to teleport one of the boys there by herself, while he took care of the other.  
  
He knew it was asking for a miracle if that plan was ever going to work, since the largest thing Sakura had ever teleported anywhere was a weapon and that was why he needed her clear headed. He simply couldn't risk her being hurt as well, or one of the boys being hurt more.  
  
"Sakura listen to me. I need you to get Naruto to the village!" he yelled at her. Luckily it seemed she immediately understood the situation, unfortunately her reaction to this, was to go white as a sheet, and start backing away again.  
  
Kakashi sighed. "Sakura, don't do that! I need you to focus, otherwise they really are going to die!" this seemed to shake her slightly, as she stopped backing.  
  
Well, one step at a time, Kakashi guessed, unfortunately he didn't really have time for that either. "Listen to me Sakura, concentrate! Otherwise they are going to die, and it will be your fault!" he cringed inwardly at his own words, but if she didn't help, and they died, then technically it would be her fault.  
  
It worked like a charm though, it seemed, as her slim brows drew together in a small concentrated frown and she ran towards Naruto. But as she sat down, and looked at the blond, the lost expression she had had before, returned.  
  
"What am I supposed to do? How. How can I..." she trailed off, as she looked from Naruto to Sasuke, and tears formed in her eyes again.  
  
"Concentrate Sakura. Grab him under the knees and around the shoulders and watch the head. You don't even have to lift him up off the ground." Sakura did as she was told, her hands shaking slightly as she minded the blond boy's head. Then she looked up at Kakashi again, uncertain.  
  
"It's okay." he reassured her. "Now do as you usually do when you move yourself, but this time, let your chakra take him with you. I can tell you now, it is going to take a lot more chakra then usual, just try to let it go, don't hold back, they need you."  
  
Sakura closed her eyes and did as she was told. She felt the familiar feeling of her chakra surrounding her. Like a pulsing aura it stood out from her, and she slowly started pushing it further, moulding it to surround the body that lay in her arms as well.  
  
It was exhausting, and as she felt the chakra field she had created expand further then it had ever been before, it started to hurt. She felt like she was being ripped apart, and she felt the tears coming back, though this time it was from pain.  
  
She wouldn't let go though. She couldn't, and she only cradled Naruto's body closer, as she suddenly felt the light change, the air become different to her nose and she slowly opened her eyes to look at the large gates she recognised from earlier. She'd made it. Then everything turned dark, as she passed out.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
  
Bid my blood to run  
  
Before I come undone  
  
Save me from the nothing I've become  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Naruto blinked groggily, and slowly tried to sit up. His entire body hurt. Where was he?  
  
A loud crash to his right that sounded like someone had dropped a glass, made his head jerk in the direction the sound had come from, and he felt his body complain at the sudden movement the start had caused.  
  
In response to the pain Naruto shut his eyes tightly, to try and block it out.  
  
It didn't even register at first, when a slim pair of arms encircled his neck and shoulders. Careful and light, as if afraid that he would break if they tightened their grip.  
  
As the pain subsided again, Naruto slowly opened his eyes. Someone was hugging him, but who?  
  
Mid-length wavy pink hair nearly covered his vision entirely as his eyes fluttered back up.  
  
"Sakura-chan?" He asked bewildered. Why was she hugging him?  
  
At the sound of her name, the girl pulled back slightly. Big green eyes brimming with tears of happiness looked at him.  
  
"You are awake." she stated, as if it was a miracle, before she hugged him again, this time a little harder.  
  
Naruto nearly felt like crying himself, as he absentmindedly put his arms around the female frame and looked at the glass that Sakura had apparently dropped when she had discovered that he was awake.  
  
Someone cared about him. At that moment, nothing else really mattered. He couldn't remember the last time anyone had hugged him out of pure joy that he was alive and well. Now that he thought about it, he wasn't sure it had ever happened.  
  
He felt the warmth of the person pressed against him, and smiled. Just a small content one. He had always doubted how Sakura really felt about him. If she would ever cry for him.  
  
Now he knew. Iruka wasn't the only one who would be sad if he died. Kakashi probably would too, and maybe even Sasuke. Sasuke! He had been with Sasuke when. He couldn't remember. Where was Sasuke?  
  
Carefully he drew back from the warm embrace of the girl in his arms to look at her.  
  
"Ne, Sakura-chan? Where is Sasuke?"  
  
Naruto almost regretted he ever asked, as Sakura's eyes immediately filled with sorrow.  
  
"Sasuke." she started, but couldn't continue as silent sobs started wracking her body. Instead she just pointed to the bed beside Naruto's, that he hadn't even paid attention to before then, and when he looked over there, he was glad he hadn't. It would have ruined the few blissfully ignorant moments he had just had, waking up, because in the bed lay Sasuke.  
  
Naruto didn't remember ever having seen him looking so small. He was connected to three different machines; the only one of them which Naruto recognised was a heart monitor.  
  
Different tubes was put up Sasuke's nose and on his chest and his hands. Aside from this he had bandages all over and the few places on his body that were still visible were bruised and battered. It only vaguely registered in his mind that he himself was connected to a few machines, and had quite a few bandages wrapped around him too.  
  
"Is. Is he going to be okay?" he carefully asked Sakura.  
  
The girl just looked at Sasuke, before she almost forcefully tore her eyes away from him, and back to Naruto.  
  
"The Doctor says he will wake up. They just don't know when." she told him solemnly. The suddenly she beamed at him, making her look a little torn with the tears that was still fresh on her cheeks.  
  
"I'll go get Kakashi-sensei. He will want to know you are up and all right." and then she smiled at him again, before she turned and practically stalked out the door.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Now that I know what I'm without  
  
You can't just leave me  
  
Breathe into me and make me real  
  
Bring me to life  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Naruto blinked at the door that Sakura had just disappeared through before he shrugged and turned his head back to his dark haired rival. What had happened?  
  
The blond felt his body practically screaming in protest as he moved again, but this time he was able to ignore it, at least partly.  
  
Slowly he pushed himself up, and clumsily swung his aching legs over the rim of the bed. He nearly buckled over when his feet hit the floor and he tried to put his full weight on them. It took him a couple of moments before he could stand without having to lean on the bed.  
  
Awkwardly he staggered the few steps to Sasuke's bedside where he leaned against the edge to support his weight again.  
  
No reason to exaggerate how 'well' he was actually feeling when there was no one around to see it. Instead he leaned fully on the bed, and started to look Sasuke over.  
  
He had no idea why, but something inside of him was telling him that Sasuke would be fine. He didn't know why he believed it, and maybe it was just to re assure himself, but it was a comforting thought so he decided to stick with it.  
  
Besides, Sakura had said that the doctors thought he was going to wake up, right? Right!  
  
Naruto pushed himself back a little, frowning. Something was confusing his senses, though he wasn't really sure what it was.  
  
Crocking his head to the side, he leaned in again, studying Sasuke's bandages as he did. Then he frowned again and drew back.  
  
He felt kind of numb. Like he was somewhere between being awake and unconscious. Blinking he stepped back from Sasuke's bed and carefully turned to head back to his own. As he took the next step he could feel the numbness lesson slightly, but it was still there, just reduced to a slight buzz in the back of his head.  
  
"Naruto, you are up," stated a voice which was a little too cheerful for its own good.  
  
Shocked Naruto jerked again, and made a mad dash for his bedside, but it was just out of his reach and as he felt his propelling arms miss the target that was his bed, he closed his eyes preparing for the pain that would inevitable shoot up through his body once he hit the floor.  
  
A few moments passed, where nothing happened, before Naruto opened his eyes again and noticed that someone was holding him. Turning his head around, his eyes met that of his sensei that squinted down at him.  
  
"It's nice to see you out of bed Naruto, but you should be more careful about walking around on the middle of the floor with nothing to grab a hold of." Kakashi cheered on.  
  
Naruto would have punched him had he had the strength. Instead he just sighed and leaned on Kakashi for support, until he was finally back in his own bed.  
  
Here he sat and looked from Sakura who had sat down to the left of him, to Kakashi who was seated at his right, before he asked the question that had been bugging him since he had woken up.  
  
"What happened?" he looked from one to the other again, before his eyes settled on Kakashi, who looked a little solemn now.  
  
"We don't really know for sure, Naruto. We had sort of hoped you would be able to tell us something." Kakashi started. "All we know is that you were attacked, and then for some reason started fighting each other."  
  
Naruto just stared. He fought Sasuke until they both ended up in the hospital? But that was ridiculous, they were on the same team. They were friends. They might not get along all that well all the time, but they had settled most of their fighting years ago.  
  
In Naruto's opinion, fighting each other just for fighting's sake was stretching it a bit, even for them. To cause this kind of damage both of them must have fought to kill.  
  
Naruto frowned and looked down. "But I can't remember. How could?" he wasn't even sure what he was trying to ask. Then it finally registered what Kakashi had really said. They had been attacked.  
  
"They attacked us, didn't they? Those two?" he asked, looking at Kakashi again.  
  
"Presumably so." Kakashi answered. "I made a mistake in assuming they would only go after me. I'm sorry ." he trailed off.  
  
"What are they? What are they to you? Tell me!" Naruto made sure he left no room for arguments, and his voice was dangerously calm. He didn't really know why he was feeling so angry with Kakashi; he just felt that if Kakashi had told them everything, then maybe he and Sasuke had been more prepared. He needed to know the full reason why he was here, and he needed to know now!  
  
"Maybe you should get something to eat first, Naruto." Sakura asked quietly.  
  
"No, I want to know, now!" Naruto yelled angrily. Sakura frowned and opened her mouth to scold the loud teen for his rudeness, when their sensei's glove clad hand suddenly covered her mouth. Sakura looked at Kakashi with questioning eyes, but Kakashi only shook his head.  
  
"Okay." Kakashi nodded, removing his hand from Sakura's mouth. "But first Naruto, you gotta remember to tell this to Sasuke when he wakes up."  
  
Naruto squinted "Why can't you tell him?"  
  
Kakashi frowned "Because both Sakura and I will be back in the hut in the forest by nightfall."  
  
"We what?!" Sakura nearly yelled, turning a pair of huge eyes on to her teacher.  
  
"We will." he stated. "Had they wanted to kill Naruto or Sasuke, they would have done it, odds are that they no longer have any interest in them, and thus they will be safe here. I am letting Naruto and Sasuke stay here until they are recovered. Meanwhile, we need to get out of here. Our presence is currently the only thing that threatens the lives of the guards and whoever else unfortunate enough to see them if they try to get inside the village again, just to get to us."  
  
"Oh." Sakura seemed like she understood, but she didn't look happy with the situation. Naruto was sure she would have wanted to be there when Sasuke woke up.  
  
"So. You both remember me telling you that the two kids lived in the Is village while the war was raging, right?" Kakashi started again.  
  
Both Sakura and Naruto nodded.  
  
"Years ago, I came to Is village, having left the leaf after the death of my team mates." he continued.  
  
"I couldn't stay in leaf at that point, so I left in hope of finding somewhere where I could forget. I came to Is, only a couple of weeks before the war started, and when I arrived, there wasn't really much I could offer as a reason why they should let me stay. The biggest problem the villagers had at that point, was the fact that they had just found two little kids out in the snow, but really had no idea who could take care of them. So for shelter and food and work, I agreed to take in the two."  
  
As if wanting to wait for effect, Kakashi stopped and waited for the words to sink in before he continued. "About three weeks later the war started. I never mentioned that I was a ninja, not wanting anything to do with wars at that time, and so I didn't really participate in the fighting. I slowly started to train with the kids though and discovered that they had a bit more to offer than they had first let on. The two were not overly strong, but they had potential, and they advanced with such a speed I had never seen anything like it. At that point in time, the advanced bloodlines weren't exactly overly popular, and their mere presence caused wars, so I assumed that some parents that had been afraid for their children's safety had sent them out, in hope that they might survive."  
  
Naruto felt a jolt in his stomach, as he was reminded of what Haku had told him all the way back on their first real mission. About being unwanted because of being born different then most. It seemed like forever had passed since then.  
  
"I am not sure exactly how it happened," Kakashi's voice broke through his thoughts. "But it seems that the Sne found out about the kids, probably having watched them on one of the few occasions they trained on their own. It took them a while before they mastered sensing other ninjas."  
  
"But that still doesn't explain why they are mad at you. You took care of them, right?" Naruto asked. Cocking his head to the side.  
  
"Yeah." Kakashi sighed "But they think I let them go. I was out when they came for the two. I had only just been told what the Sne had offered for the village's freedom, and declined wanting to have anything to do with it. Afterwards I went home, but was only home for a short while, before I went out again. I can't even remember what I was going to do, but when I came back, they had taken them, telling them that I wanted them to go with the people that had come to take them away."  
  
Kakashi's eyes narrowed slightly "Whatever hell they have been through, to make them capable of killing human beings that easily, they have lived, thinking that their guardian had let it all happen. They trusted me. They probably didn't think I wanted them anymore."  
  
Sakura looked like she didn't know whether to gape or cry, her mouth hanging slightly open and closing from time to time and her eyes were brimming with tears again, threatening to fall.  
  
Naruto just looked down. He didn't know how he should react to this, so he just sat there, staring at his duvet, his hands in his lab.  
  
He didn't know how long they had all been sitting there in silence, when Kakashi half coughed, and shifted slightly, earning him the attention of his two students.  
  
"Well, we better get going, you need to rest Naruto," he sad, looking at him, before turning to Sakura. "And we need to go back to the hut. The sooner the better."  
  
Sakura just nodded mutely. "See you Naruto." she said, managing a half smile at him before she went to Sasuke's bedside, and silently brushed a few strands of stray hair away from his forehead.  
  
"Remember to tell him, Naruto." Kakashi said, smiling at him through the cloth. "We will be back to check on you and Sasuke in a few days." he turned and walked towards Sakura who had turned from Sasuke again, and stood beside her.  
  
"Take care." Sakura said, waving a little, before they both disappeared in a small gust of wind.  
  
Naruto looked at the spot they had been standing on for a while, then he lay down, and turned over so his back was facing Sasuke, and closed his eyes.  
  
Shortly after, he was sleeping again.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
  
Bid my blood to run  
  
Before I come undone  
  
Save me from the nothing I've become  
  
Bring me to life  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Naruto woke up the next morning, blearily looking at his surroundings. Right, hospital. He yawned silently. He didn't really feel like he had slept at all.  
  
He carefully sat up in the bed, deliberately ignoring his body's complaints when he twisted his torso to lift his pillow so it was protecting his sore back from coming into direct contact with the hard stone wall as he leaned against it. Closing his eyes he just sat there listening to the silence, only broken by his own or Sasuke's breathing.  
  
A noise that sounded like splashing water in the other end of the room alerted his senses and he cracked one eye open. The sound had come from Sasuke's part of the room.  
  
His eyes fell on a young girl, who didn't seem to be much older then themselves. Naruto sighed silently in annoyance. He must really be out of it if he couldn't even sense the presence of the third person in the room.  
  
The girl was just standing there, fiddling with a mop and a bucked of water, looking like she had never cleaned anything in her life, if the now continual splashing of too large portions of water onto the floor was any indication.  
  
She also kept looking in Sasuke's direction. Naruto frowned. Maybe he was stirring!  
  
The blond whipped his head around to look at his rival, but was mildly disappointed to find that Sasuke had not as much as moved an inch since the last time he looked at him, hours prior to now judging by the light outside, let alone woken up.  
  
Frowning Naruto turned to look at the nurse who, it seemed, had finally overcome the task of wringing the mop, so she didn't spill litres upon litres on the floor every time she tried to use the thing, and she was now eagerly scrubbing at the same spot over and over again while still looking at Sasuke.  
  
Naruto sweatdropped. The guy was bruised, unconscious and practically mummified with bandages, and girls were still drooling all over him.  
  
Naruto wouldn't be surprised if the nurses took shifts to clean up the room he and Sasuke shared, just so they could stare at Sasuke. It sure didn't look like cleaning was what this nurse did every day.  
  
Sighing, the fox boy decided to put the pitiful scene to an end. It was bad enough he had to watch girls drool over Sasuke practically every day, without having to put up with watching the display the first thing after opening his eyes in the morning.  
  
Naruto coughed slightly to try and get the girls attention. It worked like a charm! The girl visibly flinched, her eyes going wide, and face turning red as she spun around to look at Naruto, who was sitting there with a questioning look on his face smirking slightly.  
  
The girls eyes narrowed a bit, before she spun back around, grabbed her bucked and waltzed out of the door head held high, and otherwise looking offended.  
  
Naruto made a fox grin at her back, finding the whole thing very amusing.  
  
That is, until his stomach started growling loudly. He quickly let his eyes travel around in the room only to find that no food had been brought in since he fell asleep. He really should have listened to Sakura and eaten something the day before.  
  
He decided that no matter what, he wouldn't be able to wait another second for someone to come along with some food. For all he knew, it could be hours. So instead he decided he might as well go off to try and find something to eat himself.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Frozen inside without your touch without your love darling  
  
Only you are the life among the dead  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Naruto walked up and down the hallways of the hospital, wishing to whatever deity existed that he could read what the various signs on the walls said.  
  
He was in a bad enough mood as it was, without it being rubbed in his face that he was currently alone in a strange country where he understood little to nothing of what people said or signs read.  
  
His bad mood had actually started the moment he had stepped out of the hospital bed and discovered that he didn't have his own clothes on, but rather a white and blue hospital gown.  
  
It had taken him all of two seconds to look into every corner of the small room, only to discover that not even his headband was anywhere in sight. The only thing in the room that didn't belong to the hospital was Kakashi's wallet that lay on the bedside table beside Sasuke's bed. Naruto assumed that Kakashi had left it there so they at least had some money.  
  
So taking the wallet Naruto had left the room to go find something to eat. That had been 30 minutes ago now, and he still hadn't managed to find as much as a bathroom where he could get some water.  
  
Speaking to the staff had not been a success either, and he had somehow managed to seriously offend a woman that appeared to have been a doctor. She had stomped off in quite a hurry anyways, leaving Naruto to keep wandering around the hospital.  
  
He passed yet another wall full of deferent arrow formed signs pointing every which way, and to his great irritation none of the words on the signs had changed into Katakana since the last time he had bumped into one of those 'arrow collages'.  
  
Sighing he leaned against the wall and for the umpteenth time let himself slide to the floor, to rest his aching body.  
  
That was when he smelled it. FOOD!! He had no idea what kind, but one thing was for sure, it was something edible!  
  
Clawing at the wall behind him for support, he staggered to his feet as fast as he could, all things considered, and turned to look through the opening that was actually placed only about two feet away from his resting place.  
  
A Cafeteria!!  
  
Hurrying as fast as his poor worn out feet could carry him, he headed for the counter, completely ignoring the strange looks that followed him as he ran. Looking at the food behind it, he soon discovered something that very literally looked fishy.  
  
Coming to the conclusion that he better take something that looked at least partly familiar, he got in line behind a huge man in a blue shirt, that looked like he was easier to jump over then get around, who stood as number three in aforementioned line.  
  
Naruto started going through the wallet. After counting them, again thanking all that was holy that the numbers at least looked the same, he came to the conclusion that they had 2000.50... something... Kr's. He decided that Sasuke wouldn't mind him using 80 of those kr's on the dish he wanted.  
  
"Hva' sku' det være?" the words shook Naruto out of his calculations and contemplations, as he looked up at the bored looking girl behind the counter.  
  
"Uhh." He stammered, as he suddenly remembered that he didn't exactly know how to pronounce the dish he wanted.  
  
"Øhh?" The girl said, looking down at him, giving him a questioning look.  
  
"Ahh." Naruto mumbled, before he got the idea that maybe he just pointed at the sign. So stretching his arm out, again ignoring the pain that shot through his side at the movement, he pointed towards the signs.  
  
The girl raised an eyebrow at him and looked from Naruto to his finger and back to Naruto.  
  
"Shimatta." Naruto mumbled. This girl seemed slower then even he was.  
  
The curs however seemed to finally alert the girl to the fact that he apparently spoke another language, as she loudly exclaimed 'aha!' and walked towards the signs, pointing at the first.  
  
Naruto smiled brightly at the fact that it now seemed like the food was within reach again, and shook his head no as she was pointing at the wrong sign.  
  
The girl shrugged and went on to the next. Naruto responded by shaking his head no again.  
  
This continued until they made it to number five, which was the one Naruto had been looking at. So nodding frantically at that, the girl beamed and went out the backdoor that was placed under the first four signs.  
  
Less then two minutes later the girl was back with a plate of white fish, presumably codfish, with a couple of potatoes and some white sauce with some green stuff that looked like parsley.  
  
She placed the plate on the counter in front of Naruto, before she turned to the register and with lightening speed pressed a couple of buttons, before she looked up at Naruto.  
  
Naruto fumbled around in the purse before he finally pulled out a 100 kr's bill and placed it in the girl's outstretched hand. She smiled at him, before looking back at the register and again hammering her fingers down on the buttons before the register said 'pling' and the money drawer shut out.  
  
The girl stuffed the bill into the drawer and in turn pulled out a big golden coin and placed it in his hand.  
  
"Arigatou." Naruto beamed as he took the plate and turned around to find a seat.  
  
He didn't have to look long, since there weren't a lot of people in the cafeteria to begin with, and he put his plate down at a little table by the window.  
  
Looking out of the window he could see, that he was just about four storeys up.  
  
Turning back to the food at hand he turned to the two instruments he remembered having eaten with before, and slowly reached out for the fork that he stuffed into one of the potatoes. Then he picked up the knife, something that he was supposed to cut the thing into smaller pieces with, rather then bite it, or stuff the whole thing into his mouth at once.  
  
Two minutes later Naruto was happily cutting away at his fish and potatoes, proud that he had finally gotten the hang of it.  
  
It wasn't long either before he shoved the fork into the last potato, and leaned in to cut a bite off of it, when he suddenly felt the sensation of pain going through his entire body, like shock waves from his brain, and he fell into the floor, clutching his head between his hands. And for some reason, he felt like something had happened.  
  
Something had happened to Sasuke.  
  
He didn't know how long he had been lying there, before he felt arms wrapping around his stomach and helping him to sit down again, and just as fast as it had come, the pain was gone, as if someone other then himself was controlling it.  
  
Blinking large blue eyes filled with tears of pain, he looked up at the person who had helped him up, and was now standing behind him.  
  
Long black hair framed sharp almost feminine features, and smiling dark purple eyes looked down at him.  
  
"Your friend is awake." The familiar soft voice of the 'Is villages' leader, met his ears, and made him scowl darkly. He had almost been happy to hear his own language, until he had seen whom the voice belonged to.  
  
The tall man before him sighed. "I see Kakashi-san must have told you."  
  
Naruto just snorted, preparing himself to completely ignore the man, when it suddenly registered in his mind what he had just been told. His friend was awake, that could only mean Sasuke!  
  
Without giving it a second thought he bolted from the room, leaving a blinking Is leader, and an awed girl behind the counter, who was suddenly standing in the cafeteria, and apparently knew the little foreigner that had just stormed out the door.  
  
Two seconds later a rather sheepish looking Naruto returned to the cafeteria though.  
  
"Uhm," he started, pointing out the door over his shoulder. "How do I get back?"  
  
The older man just beamed at him an amusement before he walked towards him. And with Naruto hot on his heels he left the room.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
  
Got to open my eyes to everything  
  
Without a thought without a voice without a soul  
  
Don't let me die here  
  
There must be something more  
  
Bring me to life  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Ten minutes later they were back at the hospital room Naruto shared with Sasuke.  
  
Naruto opened the door, and saw that as told, Sasuke was indeed awake.  
  
"Sasuke." he yelled, to get the attention of the raven-haired boy, who was currently very busy looking at the wall, it seemed.  
  
Sasuke turned to look at Naruto and frowned lightly, before he turned his head back around again to look at the wall.  
  
Naruto was just about to throw a temper tantrum at Sasuke for ignoring him, and apparently thinking the wall was much more interesting then him, when Sasuke suddenly started talking.  
  
'Naruto is here. Why am I covered in bandages. Are we in the hospital?'  
  
Finding Sasuke's outburst of questions a little odd, Naruto decided to bit into the lines of questions while he could still remember what some of them had been.  
  
"Yes we are in the hospital." he stated, looking at Sasuke.  
  
For a moment Sasuke looked surprised at Naruto, before he frowned. "I didn't say anything." he stated, then continued 'What is he babbling about? Dobe.' before he turned his head back to the wall.  
  
"Stop calling me that!" Naruto yelled. This time Sasuke turned his attention back to him, and just stared like Naruto had grown a second head.  
  
'What is he talking about, I didn't say anything!' Sasuke sounded almost surprised.  
  
"What are YOU talking about? You just called me dobe!" Naruto yelled, more bewildered then anything else.  
  
Sasuke just kept staring at Naruto, before hissing "I did no such thing!" and turned back to look at the wall, determined not to look at Naruto and ignore the tall man with the long black hair and the nurse that had come in behind him, that was giving both Naruto and Sasuke weird looks. What was going on?!  
  
"Why are you asking me, I don't know!" Naruto yelled at him in exasperation.  
  
"I didn't ask you anything!!" Sasuke yelled back, getting irritated.  
  
'Why is he being so annoying! Did I hit him on the head in the fight or something.' Naruto thought, now getting angry as well.  
  
"There is nothing wrong with my head you idiot!" Sasuke snarled.  
  
Naruto didn't know whether to laugh or get angry, so he just kept his mouth shot. 'Oh, yes there is.' he muttered in his head.  
  
Sasuke's face was beginning to turn an ugly shade of grey, but in the end just sighed and turned back to stare at the wall. 'Don't argue with Idiots.' He told himself, staring hard the wall.  
  
Naruto closed his eyes and bit down on his tongue. 'I am the Idiot?! Who is it that can't even decide whether he is talking or not?' He would have yelled it out, but if he really had hit Sasuke on the head, then technically it was his own fault that Sasuke was acting like this, and he couldn't help but feel bad.  
  
He heard Sasuke growl from the bed. 'I can perfectly well decide whether or not I am talking, and I did not hit my head, so you have nothing to be concerned about, idiot!'  
  
That did it! Naruto stomped over and placed himself in front of Sasuke. "I am not concerned about you, and stop calling me an IDIOT!"  
  
Sasuke just sat there and stared at him. So long that Naruto started feeling uneasy under the Uchiha's dark eyes, that held no anger to them anymore, but rather shock and a hint of something like fright.  
  
Just before the whole situation was becoming unbearable for Naruto, Sasuke finally spoke 'can you hear me Naruto?'  
  
Naruto's eyes widened "Of cause I can hear you! And you call me stupid."  
  
Sasuke's lips were suddenly drawn into a thin white line. 'Look at me Naruto. Am I speaking?' he asked, and for the first time, Naruto noted that Sasuke's lips weren't moving.  
  
"You're. You're in my head." He whispered out loud, and saw and felt the raw fear in Sasuke's eyes that confirmed that statement much more then any word of confirmation could ever do. Backing away as far as he could Naruto's back hit the wall behind him, and he saw Sasuke visibly flinch in pain with him, as the impact shot up his spine.  
  
In the cafeteria. He had known. He had known deep down that Sasuke was awake. The pain hadn't been his own, but Sasuke's as he woke up to feel it for the first time. No! This just wasn't happening!  
  
Sasuke watched with huge almost frightened eyes how his team mate started clawing at his hair, as if trying to get whatever it was that connected him to Sasuke, out of his head.  
  
"Get out, get out, get out" He mumbled as he sat there.  
  
Sasuke was in shock. He didn't know how to react to this. Thoughts of living with Naruto in his head for the rest of his life, never again being able to have a private thought again, never being able to have completely peace in his own mind, were going through his head, sending waves of panic through him.  
  
And he watched in almost sick amusement how Naruto's tremble matched his own, as he now knew that Naruto was thinking the same as him. Or was it him that was thinking the same as Naruto?  
  
Sasuke didn't know, and that thought made bile rise into his mouth, until he bent over the side of the bed, and threw up. Then he closed his eyes, and fell back on the bed, feeling all go dark around him, and knowing that Naruto had just done the same as he, and had already passed out.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
  
Bid my blood to run  
  
Before I come undone  
  
Save me from the nothing I've become  
  
Bring me to life  
  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
  
Bring me to life  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
[1] Hva' sku' det være? = A polite way of saying, 'what do you want?' Most frequently used when you are speaking to a customer if you work at a store.  
  
[2] Øhh? = Uhh, or huh?  
  
Uni: I hope you liked^^ Chapter 8 will hopefully come along very soon... It is being betaed, and then I need to do some lemon editing, and then it will be out... 


	8. Fall From Grace

Uni: Finally chapter 8 is here! Wow, it has taken me so long to get it out... I wonder if anyone can remember it O.O Or is even still interested in it -.- Maaaaaaatt!

Matt: Been a while since you called like that...

Uni: Yeah, well... I haven't been updating much... -.-

Matt: What a surprise!

Uni: 'glares'

Matt: She owns nothing... Not even the song lyris 'walks off'

Uni: Ever so cheerfull :) Anyways, the full length (the one with more lemony bits ;) has been out for a while now, but I needed to moderate it for ff.net, which is half of the reason it has taken so long. If you don't know where the full length is, tell me and I'll give you the link.  
  
The other half is because I was a bit tired of getting comments about my bad grammar even when I wrote that I was doing the best I could, and so I told myself I wouldn't update until I had gotten all previous chapters revised by someone. This has now happened, thanks to Nalan, who rocks for doing this!!  
  
I also have a new beta (stand-in) I don't know how well she did it, but in any case, thank you Empress of the Eclipse! hugs and kisses She is really good at English grammar though, so I think it is good  
  
And thanks to Naemi for reading through the original lemon, and the corrections I made 'grins and hugs him' (aparently you can no longer use stars -.-) I know you didn't like it, you rule! ;)  
  
I answered a few questions at the bottom.  
  
And now, without further ado:  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Fall from Grace  
  
Naruto yawned and stretched, noting that he didn't feel as sore as he had felt yesterday when he had woken up. When had he gone to sleep anyway? He couldn't even remember going to bed. As a matter of fact, the last thing he remembered was...  
  
Naruto's eyes widened as he suddenly got a very vivid flash look at Itachi go through his head. It wasn't the Itachi he remembered however. This one was young. Around Naruto's own age, and yet he still recognised him, like he had known him his entire life.  
  
As if in slow motion, Naruto turned his head to the left to see Sasuke lying in bed, clutching the feather duvet between his hands like his life depended on it.  
  
A noise escaped the other boys lips, and Naruto's eyes grew even larger, as more flashes, this time of Sasuke's parents, whom Naruto had never seen but apparently still knew who was, ran through his head. Both alive and laughing, and then as mar dead bodies lying on the floor in Sasuke's childhood home, covered in their own blood.  
  
Naruto had barely seen anything, and already he couldn't take it anymore. He felt as if he was watching people he was close to die. And the emotions that came with the flashes that felt so much like his own, but couldn't possible be, were unbearable.  
  
So stumbling out of bed, Naruto made his way to Sasuke's bedside as fast as his still fragile legs could carry him.  
  
"Sasuke!" he said, shaking the other boy, whose bruised knuckles were turning white from clutching the duvet tighter and tighter with every shaky breath he took.  
  
"Sasuke, wake up!" The blond yelled, but the dark one just clenched his teeth as well, as his head fell to the side.  
  
"Stop it!" Naruto shouted, and in his desperation, didn't really pay attention to the fact that he was only yelling in his mind.  
  
It worked however, as Sasuke sat bolt up right in bed, his dark eyes huge, and quickly directed at Naruto, whose eyes were just as big.  
  
Naruto quickly composed himself though. "Do you have to dream so loud?" he asked with a frown, turning his back to Sasuke and slowly making his way back to his own bed, partly because he felt like he needed more rest, and partly so he wouldn't have to meet Sasuke's gaze.  
  
"You saw..." Sasuke said quietly, face and voice unreadable as he looked sideways at Naruto who had only just crawled his way into bed again, and was now facing him.  
  
Naruto hesitated. "Only bits and pieces. It didn't really make much sense."  
  
It wasn't really a lie, he hadn't gotten everything. Naruto didn't know why, but he thought it best for both of them if he didn't tell Sasuke that he knew exactly what it was he had seen, and even felt it.  
  
Sasuke didn't reply, but instead started making his way out of bed, looking down at himself and his expression visibly darkened as he cast a glance around the room, undoubtedly looking for his clothes, which were nowhere in sight.  
  
Naruto sniggered, earning himself a glare, as Sasuke shakily made his way to the to the table between the two beds to fetch Kakashi's wallet, and then started off towards the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" Naruto asked. Sasuke stopped at the door, but didn't turn around.  
  
"To get something to eat." Hesitation. Then: "You coming?" Naruto blinked a few times, before he nodded enthusiastically, even though Sasuke couldn't see him with his back turned, and jumped out of bed suddenly feeling starved.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Breathe in deep  
  
Smell these halls of hate  
  
Carve your name into these walls  
  
Before it is too late  
  
Cold and twisted  
  
They resisted  
  
What was I to do  
  
All I ever wanted was  
  
A fraction of the truth  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
It was five minutes later when a smugly smirking Sasuke (the three s's XD), and a rather sulky looking Naruto stepped into the hospital cafeteria.  
  
Sasuke had practically only just stepped out in the hallway and eyed one of the large branch signs, before he had started off in a direction like he knew exactly where the cafeteria was.  
  
Catching up with him, Naruto confirmed that indeed, Sasuke now knew where the cafeteria was, and when Naruto had asked how he could possible know this, Sasuke had sighed and looked at him like he was dumber then hay, before answering that in most languages the place was called 'café' or something along those lines, and that even in Konoha there were a few coffee places with huge sign reading 'café' above the door.  
  
This, and the you-are-so-stupid face Sasuke had put up, had made Naruto sulk for the rest of the way to said cafeteria.  
  
As they stepped inside though, Naruto's mood seemed to lighten a bit, as the girl behind the counter smiled at him in recognition. He beamed back, and practically bounced over to the counter a rather disturbed looking Sasuke in tow. Disturbed at the fact that he could actually feel the warmth inside the boy as his mood changed at the sight of the friendly and apparently familiar face.  
  
The dark ones feelings quickly turned to annoyance though at the disturbing urge he suddenly had to smile, and from that to anger at the cold feeling that filled him, as he watched how Naruto's expression faltered slightly for a second, though the blond didn't seem to be paying attention to why.  
  
"Hva' så i dag?" [1] a female voice disrupted Sasuke's thoughts, and he whirled around to watch the most peculiar thing as Naruto pointed behind the woman and the woman walked over and pointed up at one of the signs where Naruto shook his head no. This continued for three more tries before she hit the right one.  
  
Naruto nodded enthusiastically, and the woman turned her attention towards Sasuke giving him a small smile as well. "Og hvad vil de så gerne ha'?" [2]  
  
Sasuke ignored her as he was already looking up at the signs...  
  
"The fish is good."  
  
The familiar voice of his rival sounded from behind him. Sasuke glanced at him from out of the corner of his left eye, before looking at the lady behind the desk again, and pointed to the sign showing the fish.  
  
The woman went through the same as with Naruto, before scribbling down their orders, and leaving out through the back door, presumably to the kitchen to pass the order on to the canteen chef.  
  
Meanwhile Naruto had started off towards the same table he had been sitting at the day before, counting on Sasuke following him. And as it turned out, Sasuke did.  
  
Naruto and Sasuke now sat in a rather uncomfortable silence, waiting for the food to arrive, taking turns in avoiding the others gaze, and ignoring the ghostly image of thoughts that were not their own, in their attempt to ignore the others presence.  
  
Luckily they only had to wait about ten to fifteen minutes before the food arrived, and they both dug in, more from the need to do something that would get their attention away from the other and their current predicament, than of hunger.  
  
Naruto was in the middle of a potato when Sasuke decided to break the silence.  
  
"Stop it!"  
  
"What?" Naruto looked up from his plate, a pair of wide blue eyes meeting a pair of agitated dark slits.  
  
"You are being loud!" The other grunted out, before looking down at his own plate, and with a disapproving gesture, taking another bite.  
  
Naruto blinked, and fore a moment wondered what in the world his stoic team mate had meant. As far as he knew, he hadn't spoken a word since they sat down... Then it hit him. He had been thinking. Unconsciously trying to think about just about anything so he wouldn't have to think about what he didn't want Sasuke to find out about, but which he knew there was a big chance that he would find out about if he thought about it. Naruto wasn't even sure that made sense to himself, but he didn't really care either, just as long as Sasuke remained just as clueless.  
  
"About what?" Sasuke asked out loud, sounding annoyed now, though for some reason, Naruto didn't feel like the negative emotions were directed at him, it was actually more like they were directed at Sasuke himself.  
  
"Would you stop doing that!" This time the anger was definitely directed towards Naruto.  
  
"What?" He bit back, his tone just as irritated as Sasuke's had been; though he felt relieved at the apparent change of subject.  
  
It seemed Sasuke had caught the wave of relieve too though, cause Naruto suddenly both felt and saw a glare that spelled out 'if looks could kill', directed at himself.  
  
"Stop thinking so loud!" Sasuke hissed, jerkingly taking another bite out of the piece of fish he had had on his fork for the last five minutes.  
  
"I do not think loud!" Naruto argued, angrily stuffing a potato into his mouth.  
  
"Yes you are! I can hear everything you think just as clear as if I was thinking it myself, now shut up!" Sasuke argued back after he was done chewing and swallowing his fish.  
  
"Yeah well at least I don't dream in explicit colours and surround-sound that could wake the dead!"  
  
He had only just finished his sentence when he snapped his mouth shut, realising his mistake. Sasuke froze in the motion of putting the last piece of fish from his fork, into his mouth. His eyes widened for a second, before narrowing back into the usual half glare.  
  
"I thought you said you didn't catch any of it..." he mumbled almost casually.  
  
"Uhm... I didn't..." Naruto mumbled back defensively, carefully avoiding the darker boys gaze.  
  
"Don't lie to me!" Sasuke hissed dangerously.  
  
"Sasuke, I..." Naruto started, but was interrupted by Sasuke whose voice was now back to it's casual tone.  
  
"How much did you get?"  
  
Naruto continued to look down at his plate. "All of it..." he mumbled.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me!?" Sasuke yelled, making the people at the table behind him start and turn around to look at him.  
  
"I didn't think you would like it!" Naruto yelled back, getting annoyed that Sasuke apparently wasn't in on the fact that what he didn't know, couldn't hurt him... Or Naruto for that matter.  
  
"So you didn't think it was relevant to tell me that you saw my parents getting killed?" Sasuke yelled back in a disbelieving tone of voice.  
  
Naruto didn't know how to answer that. What was he supposed to say? That he relived the most horrible moment of his rivals life through him, and that he now thought he understood? Naruto wasn't even sure he himself did, or wanted to for that matter. It was all a bit too private for his liking.  
  
"You can't answer that can you." It wasn't as much a question as it was a statement. Sasuke snorted as he stood up, stuffed his hands into his pockets, tuned his back to Naruto, and continued towards the exit, not looking back.  
  
"Fine, just walk away! See if I care!" Naruto yelled after him, slumping back in the chair, crossing his arms over his chest in a huff.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Walking in the shadows  
  
Of my blackened mind  
  
Lost inside this shallow  
  
Vanity of time  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Minutes became hours while Naruto sat in the cafeteria, arguing with himself about weather or not he should go looking for Sasuke. Well, that topic had only come up after the day passed noon. Before then, he had had a very long internal chat... with himself this time, about how Sasuke was annoying and an arse, and just a real moody bastard in general. In fact, Naruto was pretty sure he had known storms more predictable then Sasuke's mood swings.  
  
He sighed and looked out the window. The sun had started setting over the houses, the last rays making the snow glitter orange, and for a moment, he couldn't tear his eyes away from the many rooftops, glittering in different shades of orange, depending on how the dimmed sunlight hit them. Naruto smiled slightly. He really liked orange.  
  
Suddenly the lights went on around him, startling him out of his daze. Looking around in the room, he saw the waitress lady walk around the room, taking the last plates from the latest lunch eaters. She noticed him watching her, and sent him a small smile, whereas her eyes shifted towards the clock on the wall above the entrance door. Naruto followed her gaze with his own. 16.30 it read. Not really that late, but late enough. It would be completely dark within the next 30 minutes, and much as he hated to admit it, he did actually care that Sasuke hadn't come back yet.  
  
Technically he could have just taken to walk around town, but knowing Sasuke, he would be doing exactly the same as Naruto did when he was angry or annoyed (if he wasn't sulking that is -.-) he would find a suitably secluded area where he could train, without anyone coming to bother him.  
  
With a small grunt of annoyance, Naruto stood up, and stretched. He had been sitting in that chair too long. He wasn't completely healed yet, and now his back was aching. This was all Sasuke's fault! And he had every intention of telling him that, as soon as he found him.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
What if there's a God a hell and heaven  
  
Fire is the torment I must face  
  
Dying by the souls I have forsaken  
  
No one's going to catch my fall from grace  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Soon Naruto was walking down the streets of Is village. It was cold. Too cold. The sun had gone down completely now, only leaving a few streaks of hazy pink and orange in the sky, meaning the only bit of heat left, was now completely gone. Naruto flared his chakra, letting the slight warmth it emitted flow through his vanes. It wasn't much, but it would have to do. He felt exhausted.  
  
10 minutes later, he walked through the large entrance again, ignoring the slight worried and curious looks the guards at gate gave him. What, they had never seen a half-naked boy before? Shivering slightly, Naruto send another curse in Sasuke's direction. What had he been thinking, going out in this weather? And now of cause, Naruto would have to go fetch him. Stupid.  
  
Surprisingly, it didn't take long to find Sasuke. The large amount of chakra being emitted a little less then a kilometre away from the village, made the whereabouts of his rival, very clear.  
  
A short run later and Naruto walked into the clearing, panting hard.  
  
"What are you doing here?" came the not so welcoming greeting from his dark haired team mate.  
  
Naruto gritted his teeth. "What are YOU doing here?" he hissed back.  
  
Sasuke turned around to look at him. Fresh cuts and bruises covering his arms, hands and legs, and he was panting even harder then Naruto. "Training." He said matter of factly. "I would think that would be obvious, even to you."  
  
Naruto seethed clenching his fists, and stepping forward. "I don't know if you ever noticed, but you are not the only person on the planet with problems! No matter what you have up there in you twisted head that you don't want me to know about, it doesn't even come close to comparing!" he yelled.  
  
"What do you know?" Sasuke yelled back, moving forward as well, and grabbing a hold of Naruto before he roughly pushed him against one of the large trees surrounding them.  
  
"You are not alone here either!" He continued. His voice went from loud yelling, to a dangerously calm hissing. "I hate you, in my head! I can't stand it! No matter where I turn, you are there in some way, even if you are miles away, this is only the first day, and I am going crazy! I want. You. Out!"  
  
He started yelling again with the last three words, as he gave Naruto a shake before slamming him back against the tree.  
  
Naruto growled out in a mixture of pain and anger, his eyes slowly tinting over with a familiar read haze, as he leaned forward towards Sasuke, grabbing a hold of the other boys collar so tightly he might as well have tried to choke him. "Shut up! You don't know anything!" he yelled, trying hard not to let the despair he felt, show in his voice.  
  
It had though, and Sasuke's features drew into an unpleasant smirk as he leaned in closer, his eyes glazing over with the same read colour Naruto's had done only moments before, but unlike Naruto's, these revealing the power of his clan within them.  
  
"What is it, that you are hiding that could be so damaging for me to find out about?" He asked leaning in even closer, as if it would make it easier to read the blond boy's mind.  
  
"Shut up!" Naruto hissed, his eyes becoming mar slits as he looked at his team mate, feeling like something was building up, capable of putting the despair and anger to rest. Something that he couldn't quite grasp, or control.  
  
"You shut up!" Sasuke yelled back, pulling away a bit, sneering down at Naruto. He could feel it, and he knew Naruto could too. Something was slipping, for both of them, something they should never have let go of.  
  
Naruto suddenly closed what little space that had come between them again, as he leaned forward like he had been missing the closeness, looking into Sasuke's read eyes with his own crimson pair, their noses now barely touching. Naruto could feel Sasuke's ragged breath against his face, and a feeling he couldn't figure out weather was his own or Sasuke's slowly seemed to be creeping in and taking over.  
  
"Make me..." He finally growled out in a voice he wasn't sure he wanted to recognise as his own. The words had barely left his lips before he found himself caught between the tree behind him, and Sasuke's taller body in front of him. He felt lips crushing against his own and felt himself pushing forward, opening his mouth, both to let Sasuke enter, and to get access to the others mouth himself.  
  
Sasuke let a small moan escape, as Naruto's tongue slid across his. Roughly circling it around Sasuke's, battling him with the same fire and passion that had always ruled their rivalry, making the new alien feeling captivatingly familiar, as the world melted away around them, the same way it had done for years.  
  
Barely aware of what he was doing, Sasuke moved his hand up under Naruto's shirt, caressing his back with one hand, while stroking his lean stomach with the other, making Naruto subconsciously lean into the touch. At the same time the blond moved his hands downwards, behind Sasuke, resting his hand on his loin as he pressed their hips closer together.  
  
Electricity shot through both of them as they each felt the others erection touching their own through the relatively thin fabric of their clothes. Naruto dug his nails into Sasuke's back forcing him even closer as Sasuke bit down on the shorter ones lower lip, drawing blood from the already bruised mouth.  
  
Naruto moaned and in turn for the blood that was now trickling down his chin dragged his now claw like nails down the others back, making him hiss in pain and draw back from the kiss, clenching his teeth and eyes shut.  
  
Sasuke had only just recovered and opened his eyes again, when he found himself grunting out in pleasure and closing them again, as Naruto's lips had found their way down to the spot where his neck became his shoulder, licking, nibbling and biting at the sensitive skin.  
  
Returning the favour, Sasuke leaned forward and started biting softly down on Naruto's earlobe, smiling in satisfaction at the yelp of pleasure and pain, and probably a bit of surprise, this elected from the apparently caught off guard, blond.  
  
Moments later it was Sasuke's turn again to be caught slightly off guard though, when he suddenly felt Naruto's hands move even further down his back, to just above his waits band where he let his hands slowly move around to his stomach, dragging his nails as he did. Had Naruto done it more gently, it might just have tickled, as it was, Naruto had cut three long deep slashes into his flesh. Sasuke found that he currently didn't care much though, when the other started fidgeting with getting his boxers down.  
  
Sasuke momentarily let go of Naruto's earlobe as he gasped out at the contact Naruto's hands made with his crotch while trying to pull them down.  
  
Using the speed he had become so known for, Sasuke hurriedly moved his hands downwards as well, making light teasing movements over the bulge in Naruto's boxers before he started toying with the waistband. Taking just a small moment to enjoy how the other boy tensed up and completely froze for a moment before he continued his actions with Sasuke's pants, and lightly leaned into Sasuke's touch.  
  
It seemed Naruto had finally stopped fidgeting, and Sasuke caught himself in shivering slightly as bare skin came into contact with the freezing air. He could feel Naruto shiver against him as well, when he moments later freed Naruto from his pants. The heat from their cursing and pulsing chakra, flaring around them as it usually did when they battled each other, along with the lust and want made them able to go on though, and the cold was soon forgotten again, just like it had been before. Caressing, kissing, biting and stroking each other, moving closer then any of them had ever been to another person before, moving together as if they needed the other in order to exist.  
  
The combined nibbling and biting at the base of his neck, and the way Sasuke seemed to hold on to his shoulders with a grip that could crush them, and was sure to bruise them, increased Naruto's lust and want for the paler boy by the second. He didn't know where all these feelings came from, and had he been able to think, he might even have been scared, but as his one hand roamed over Sasuke's chest, and Sasuke thrust his hips upwards in perfect rhythm with Naruto's own, he couldn't care less. Getting off on it, as he felt Sasuke's ragged breathing against his now raw read and bleeding neck, when Sasuke involuntarily had to let go, and knowing that his own breath was coming in just as short.  
  
Naruto barely registered as his hand moved over Sasuke's heart, feeling it's fast, and increasing, beating. His heart... Sasuke's heart... Sasuke... Something snapped.  
  
He wanted to die... Die...  
  
None of the boys knew who had thought it first, but both of them reacted by pulling apart, and shoving the other away.  
  
It was as if time stood still, as they stood there, starring at each other, breathlessly and flushed, both marvelling and repulsed by the fact that they had caused this reaction with the other. Until finally the tension became too much to bear, and they both disappeared in a blur of speed that to the intrained human eye would have looked like they just vanished into thin air. Trying in vain to get away. Far away, from the other, the pain, the lust, the disgust, and the shell shocking fear that had settled itself deep within both of them, a fear none of them could relate to anything they had ever felt before.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Watch me from your cage  
  
As I rejoin my painful prime  
  
You and I are relics  
  
We provoke and we recline  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Naruto didn't stop until half an hour later when he collapsed in a pile of snow. He still was far from at his full strength yet, and running a marathon like this, might not have been the best idea. His head hurt too. He didn't get it. Where all of this came from. Something primal that wasn't the fox, had completely taken over. He had actually hurt Sasuke too. He wanted to cry. Not because he hurt his team mate, but because he had actually lost control of himself. He hadn't been himself. The tears just wouldn't come though.  
  
He rose into a sitting position, and started staring into the show. What had gone wrong? The fear came back full force as he sat there, looking at the pure white snow, as he found himself missing the warmth he had just had, how it had felt to have Sasuke pressed up against him. A half sob escaped his lips as he started crawling backwards away from the images he was seeing in the snow.  
  
His back hit something, and for a moment he went completely rigid, until he realised that it was just a tree. He sat there for a moment, trying to calm down, and steady his still ragged breathing, when he shifted position and discovered that he still sported the arousal he had packed away again as he was running away from Sasuke.  
  
He almost laughed, though he wasn't really sure why. He just suddenly found the whole thing completely ridiculous. Maybe because he needed to feel some kind of stronger emotion, and since he couldn't cry, he needed to laugh? He didn't know, and suddenly didn't feel like he had the strength to care either.  
  
He shivered from the cold as a particularly strong wind picked up. He needed to get back if he was planning on surviving the night. So pushing the thought that he didn't exactly mind not surviving, he rose to his feet. He groaned as his arousal brushed against the silky fabric of his boxers as he shifted position again. Glaring at the offending tent in his pants, he sighed and sat down again. This wouldn't do. He had been running for an hour, and it still hadn't subsided, so chances was he wouldn't be able to will it away either. He needed to take care of this before he started back.  
  
He couldn't show up back there with a hard on, in case Sasuke came back before him. He wouldn't be able to take care of it in bed, since he now shared a room with Sasuke. He couldn't go to the bathroom either, since he couldn't read the signs, and even though he had been there once before, he wasn't sure he could remember where it was, especially not with a lust- fogged mind, and he sure as hell wasn't planning on asking Sasuke to help him.  
  
So coming to an agreement with himself, he slowly started moving his hands outside his boxers in stroking movements and fleeting caresses, and even though he carefully kept his mind void of any images, his body responded to the touch.  
  
His other hand went up under his blouse and started stroking his stomach. He had to stop his caressing for a short while though, as his hands started toying with his boxers (It was really annoying how the elastic was so tight).  
  
Succeeding in pulling them down, after a while that had been far too long for his liking, Naruto grabbed a hold of himself, and suddenly he was no longer the one doing the caressing anymore, as his hands created an alien touch. More arousing then his own, as it made him groan out loud, it was rougher, though gentler.  
  
He slowly collected his knees under himself, until he was leaning on them, sitting on his heals. He bend forward a little, leaving one hand to run over his crotch as he moved the other to his back, running it up under his shirt, in teasing almost gently movements, he would otherwise never use on himself. Sure he masturbated like everyone else, but usually it was something he just had to get out of his system. He never felt he had the time to toy with himself, and he was sure he would feel silly if he did it.  
  
This was new. Something was different, and the slow movements aroused him beyond anything he had ever tried before while alone and in bed at home. It was like he had help. His hand moving around at places he had never thought to try out before.  
  
His hand slowly slit beneath the waistband of his pants, tickling the spot just above his cheeks, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end, before he moved it lower, running his index fingers over and around his entrance.  
  
It vaguely registered to him that he had no idea what he was doing or why, but as he continued his explorations, he found his mind was suddenly wiped clean of all coherent thought, at the sensation of pain and pleasure that filled him. It half-way felt like he was doing it to someone else. Someone else who was reacting to his touch, like he was to theirs, and liking it just the same.  
  
He moved his fingers as if trying to make room for something else. Something he was quite sure he knew what was, but not sure he wanted to deal with when he was so close to releasing he could almost taste it. His one fist was already glistering with his juices, and part of him wanted to pull his fingers out just for a bit, to lube them with the juices, to make the penetration less uncomfortable, but he was so close, he couldn't bring himself to do it.  
  
Although it would be nice. And it would make the pleasure last just a bit longer.  
  
He had just rethought his previous decision, but decided to push his fingers in just one last time before pulling out, this time pushing them just a little further up then they had been before. That one little nudge more he had given this time though, made him hit something that send a wave of pleasure flooding in over him, swallowing him completely, sending him into an ecstasy like state, he had never even dreamed about being able reach. The feeling was multiplied a few seconds later, when it was as if a second wave hit him, this time literally knocking him off his feet, as he tilted sideways, wide eyed, though unable to see anything but pure white bliss.  
  
As he lay there though, coming to his senses and tidying himself up again, thoughts that was actually coherent, started pushing to the surface of his mind, along with memories, of something he had never witnessed. Memories of a dark haired boy, whom he knew for a fact was far way, crouched over in the same position he had just been in, his eyes tightly pressed together, as if concentrating hard on something. His face was flushed, and Naruto knew, that if he opened his eyes, they would be glazed and shining with lust.  
  
Without even really noticing it, the fact that he had been the cause of that look, of that intense movement of strained muscled arms, working on pleasuring his darker team mate, crept in over him. He had known from the beginning. He knew that now. He just hadn't been paying attention, hadn't wanted to realise what he was doing, but now, afterwards, the depth of what he had just done with Sasuke, finally settled in his mind.  
  
He knew without a doubt, that miles away the other was lying in much the same way as he was, recovering from the most intense experience any of them had ever had. For some reason this felt much worse then when he had been pressed up against Sasuke, feeling him in reality. This had gone deeper. So deep it brought an entirely new meaning to the word violation of boundaries and privacy.  
  
The sight of Sasuke, crouched down, and stroking himself, pleasuring both him and Naruto, nearly made Naruto hard again, had it not been for the fact that the blond was now in such a state, he wanted nothing more but to curl up and die. But since he knew that wasn't an option, he did the next best thing.  
  
Drawing his legs up to his chest, he curled into a ball, and pressed his face into his knees, as he cried like he hadn't cried in years. Ever since he was a little boy, crying alone in his bed at night, heartbroken that no one loved him, that no one cared, and unable to understand why.  
  
And all those miles away, another boy, who like the blond had sworn to himself long ago, that tears was a weakness, cried like he hadn't cried, since he was eight years old, lying at home alone at night under a storm, remembering the horrors he had seen, and unable to understand why he had deserved to survive his entire clan.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
[1] "Hva' så i dag?" = "What Today?" It looses a bit, but that is roughly it.  
  
[2] "Og hvad vil de så gerne ha'?" = "And what would you like to have?" Said politely... There are next to no words that are spelled like they are pronounced, and (Example: Used in every day speech 'vil' (will, as in 'what will you...') is pronounced 've') and so 'hva'' and 'ha'' is short for 'hvad' and 'have' (hvad = what, have = have) symbolising her accent as being from the city. (did that make any sense at all? OO)  
  
Uni: I don't usually do this, but while I am waiting for someone to have the time to read the chapter corrections through, I thought I would answer the reviews I got from chapter 7... Hopefully some of you are still with me  
  
To elegante: Yes, thank you. I started German classes 9 years ago, I know... I am however not writing German here...  
  
To kari: Thank you. I am glad you like :) He, I am not really sure how old they are, but 15 going on 16 I think fits the best 'grins' updated! Don't worry I have no intentions of dropping this. I am however really sorry I haven't updated before now... My excuse is kinda lame, but it is the only one I have :(  
  
To WintersOnlyRose: Yes ma-am! Continued it is Thank you for your words. It make me feel all warm and stuff :) I hope I didn't get them too much ooc in this one either.  
  
To Santurion1: Thank you, I am glad you like! S'okay, I should hang for making you wait this long I personally hate when others does that kind of thing XD I promise you I will continue this though... Last chapter is nearing...  
  
To Eingeal: I am ;)  
  
To Dark Mimiru-Chan: And so you shall ;) Hopefully it didn't disappoint.  
  
To Ghostninja85: Glad you did! Thank you :)  
  
To Amir: I continued, I continued!! Geez. Glad you liked  
  
To Nusuchan: Neither did I, but it just sort of... Fell into place Thank you, I appreciate it :D Hopefully the chapter didn't disappoint, despite the wait.  
  
To Neusuchan Amir le Mort: More is here Dun worry... He'll live for now ;)  
  
To Jadetiger: Update here! Hope you enjoyed  
  
To Endril McMerlyn: I am afraid Kakashi isn't in this chapter, but I promise I'll stuff him into the next one I am really glad you got to read it, and then liked it :D Hopefully you haven't completely lost interest by now O.O  
  
To Sozoku: Thanks!  
  
To ChiisaiRyuu: grins I had fun writing that scene XD Kewl! Actually the country is kinda based on northern Europe... I just love winter landscapes My own country doesn't have nearly enough snow to be able to fit the description O.O  
  
To ricepudding: I'm sorry! 'covers' Then everyone is soo gonna have headaches after this chapter :(  
  
To julia: More is up! Thank you  
  
To MeLaiya: Updated! Sorry it took so long... Hopefully the wait was worth it.  
  
To manda: Well, it didn't get to be soon, but an update came at least.  
  
To DogsruleW: Thank you, I am glad you liked! Well, not much fluff this time, but I think there might be a bit next chapter ;)  
  
To Fate VII: grins Glad you like XD  
  
To DogsruleW: Thank you! Dun worry, I am not going to leave this hanging. I can't promise you fluff, but I think some is coming next chapter :)  
  
To kitty: Continued!  
  
To Wodka: Herehere! Well, it took a while, but the update did come :)  
  
To Ailetoile: Oi, sowy! You are not going to like me for this cliff then, huh? :( Hopefully you enjoyed it anyways  
  
To Yukimi: Thank you! I am glad you liked the twist, and the story ;)  
  
To Perfect2002: Yeah, I even feel bad for them :( Though I love it too XD Glad you liked  
  
To Chris-Redfield26: giggles Poor Sasuke XD More is here  
  
To Anime-Ali: points It is all the little bi... I mean girls fault! ;) Glad you liked!  
  
To mio-chan: Oi... Lyrics? Hmm... Chapter 1 - DJ Encore & Angeline - See Right Through to You, Chapter 2 - Hayashibara Megumi - Northern Lights, Chapter 3, - Avril Lavigne - Naked, Chapter 4 - Celine Dion - Fly, Chapter 5 - Carpark North - Transparent and Glasslike, Chapter 6 - Nothing. a teckno mp3 cdr, and the only number with Lyrics was Hypertraxx - The Dark side, Chapter 7 - Evanescence - Wake Me Up Inside, Chapter 8 - Kamelot - Fall from Grace.  
  
I really should credit... -.- I own none of these songs! Glad you are enjoying the story, and like the songs! :)  
  
To K: 'grins' I think it made progress in this chapter ;) Hope you enjoyed!  
  
To Sandriz: Am from Denmark... I know my grammar is bad, but I have never posted a chapter without having a beta look it through for me first, so I can't really do it better then I already am. I can only hope it will get better with time. I am happy you liked the story though :)  
  
To Cayenne: Thank you  
  
To :D: grins They will heal... I think ;)  
  
To Myth: Myth-chan? It took my a while huh? Well, better late then never... Dun worry, Sasuke will love it XD  
  
To TheTrueSilver: Thank you Update is here! Sorry it took so long :(  
  
To Silver rin-kin: I liked it too The idea was my lovely friend Naemi's though, so that credit goes to him ;)  
  
To Yami Rin: Thank you :) More is here!  
  
To evafreak: I am glad you like the story! And the lyrics... I love songfics myself :) And yeah, Evanescence rox XD  
  
To Morien Alexander: Thanks :D More is here! I just hope it can live up to being so late...  
  
To Muchacha: Thank you! I think the SasuNaru increased a fair bit this time  
  
To Assassin of the Shadows: Thank you  
  
To Kechia: And continued it is! Finally Thanks :)  
  
To Jiro: Hehe, sorry for the lateness. I am glad you liked  
  
To Silverwolf: Thanks It did come later rather then sooner, but an update it was :)  
  
To Muse: grins I am glad you found it funny. I was sort of aiming for that, so it wouldn't become too dark 'hugs back' Thank you :D  
  
To Ruby-Tears: Thanks! I hope this one is as good as the last ;)  
  
To shindou amakai: 'grins' Thank you  
  
To JadeTiger: Hey didn't I just answer you up there? 'points' 'grins' Well, their reactions you'll have to wait a while to get... They will come though You had to wait a while, but hopefully you are still with me :)  
  
To one wish: He, I had... I just had some problems with the ending -.- Hope you find this one good, despite the wait :)  
  
To AsnGothic: Hehe, I'm sorry! Well, I don't mind if you use it, as long as the rest of the story is different, I am happy The song was too sad?? I am happy you liked! Hmm, hopefully that isn't the case anymore ;)  
  
Uni: I can't tell you when the next chapter will be out, just know that I am working on it... I do intend to finish this. I hope you liked, please tell me what you thought. I need inspiration, and the best inspiration an author can get, is knowing that the story is being read, and given a thought


End file.
